


United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)

by Qwervbnm



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Courtroom Drama, M/M, Social Media, media fic, mentions of Natasha/Sam Wilson, mentions of torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwervbnm/pseuds/Qwervbnm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>美联社 @AP<br/>冬兵将因华盛顿屠杀事件以及被控叛国而站上法庭接受庭审  apne.ws/1og6SWE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingvoices/gifts), [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/gifts).
  * A translation of [United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304905) by [fallingvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingvoices/pseuds/fallingvoices), [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



> 感谢作者大人们给我带来这么好的文，感谢Beta棉裤小天使，如果有喜欢这篇文，请一定要去原作上给文点Kudos和留言！！!所有的错误和问题都是我的~谢谢
> 
> 原作言：我们没有一个人去上过法律课或者从事法律相关视野，所以请你原谅这篇故事中可能找到的不精确的地方。这是篇相当于法庭故事的同人，所以这应当允许其与现实中真正发生的庭审有着不同走向。并且对那些无论是有意还是无意使用到名字的人，表达诚挚的歉意。并且谢谢Kora和推特的员工可以允许我们写这篇文。
> 
> 这是两位洋妹子为原作配的法庭接吻图：
> 
> http://cptsmallass.tumblr.com/po ... the-picture-of-them
> 
> http://www.miyadraws.com/post/98 ... novembres-courtroom

第一章  
  
  
美联社@AP  
冬兵将因华盛顿屠杀事件以及被控叛国而站上法庭接受庭审apne.ws/1og6SWE  
  
纽约时报@nytimes  
冬兵的庭审将于下周开庭 nyti.ms/1qSrmx7  
  
  
 _冬兵庭审的战略要点与之复杂性_  
作者： Ashley Lin  
  
对于冬兵的庭审，我们还有不到一周的时间，而辩方律师Michael Jones计划进行无罪辩论的小道消息则甚嚣尘上。我们与哈佛法学院教授Scott Brewer进行了讨论看看他对此案是如何见解。  
  
问：我们直话直说的来谈下这个大问题：你是否认为冬兵有判无罪的可能?  
Brewer: 这是个引人瞩目的案子。从我了解的事实出发，辩方律师的控辩点应该集中在非自愿性上。实际上这类似于精神障碍辩护 – 他们承认他参与了谋杀，但他们也说他的举动没有自主意识以及对其的行为缺少犯罪意图。  
  
问: 陪审团是否有判例可以参考呢？  
Brewer: 当然，当然。如果，如果我们被告知，冬兵对于他自己的举动是无意识的，那我会想到最接近的案件是那些梦游杀手。在文献中我们有不少关于梦游患者在他们睡觉的时候杀人，而之后又被判为无罪。而事实是在这一点上冬兵自愿参加庭审的行为会对他有所帮助；这说明他的精神状况的改变。  
  
问：但是谋杀 – 其中有不少非常复杂的行动是出自冬兵之手。那是否代表着他拥有自主意识呢？  
Brewer: 当然如果陪审团是这么相信的话，辩方将遇到麻烦。我能预料的另一条辩护理由应该是某种形式的斯德哥尔摩综合症。Patty Hearst的案子立即就浮现在我的脑海里。虽然她最初被判为有罪，但后来她又被赦免了 – 这确实要根据冬兵对他自己的情况有多少的控制权来决定。他的行为是否可以拥有相对的不被限制的权利？他是否尝试过逃跑？所有的因素都会在陪审团脑海里绘成一幅画，决定了他们是否认为他个人有罪。  
  
请在NEWSWEEK.COM上继续阅读  
  
  
  
亲爱的陪审团的女士们先生们，  
  
     我们现在正站在一个重要的历史时刻。现在，就在这里，我们拥有了抓住一名对不是一个，不是两个，而是多达六十多个受害者负责的幽灵杀手的机会。那些男人和女人中有些已经等待公平正义等了半个多世纪。而现在，感谢最近泄露出来的SHIELD文件，我们能够站在这个独一无二的位置上来做这件事。  
     现在坐在你们面前的这个男人可能看起来不那么危险，但别被骗了。他是我们这个时代最危险的杀手之一。我们拥有记录，文件表明冬兵徒手扼死了Ronald Sinclair – 并对Barbara Williams和她十岁的儿子施以极刑，就在她跪在卧室地板上请求他的时候。在整个庭审当中这样的故事还会有很多。在冬兵身上，我们看到了一个男人，他背叛了他的朋友，他的国家 – 以及他的人性。  
     现在就是你们在他身上伸张正义的时刻。不要忘记Ted Jackson,他所犯的罪也不过是热爱他的国家。也请不要忽略掉Nancy Roberts, 因为这个男人她才会无父无母的长大。听听他们的故事，去做你们心里明白的什么是对的事吧；让冬兵因为他所有做过的事付出代价。  
  
  
  
  
boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
@carterings 你进来了吗？  
  
too good for you @carterings  
@rogerthat 是的，我搞定了!!!  
  
too good for you @carterings  
@rogerthat 该死，我看到你了。好位子。  
  
commando #8 @ahowling  
@rogerthat @carterings 没了手臂的冬兵看起来挺糟糕，不是吗  
  
shot first @flyingsolo  
在#冬兵庭审的法院里，开始了。  
  
  
 _美国诉Barnes 今天开始_  
作者：Oscar Feldman  
  
RICHMOND – 今天是六月完美的一天，但我身边的民众正迫不及待的想要进到这座弗吉尼亚的法院里面。他们之中的很多人都无法进去参加冬兵的庭审，这人正是差不多两个月前发生的、造成32人死亡和数百人受伤的罗斯福大桥和SHIELD总部Triskelion大楼大屠杀事件的始作俑者。  
  
Steve Rogers, 以美国队长为人熟知，被确定为那天与冬兵搏斗的三名英雄之一，拯救了许许多多人；因此，当他成为冬兵最牢固的支持者之一，并且激烈反对他参与庭审这一决定的时候，实在让人惊奇。  
  
“他已经经历够多了； 他不需要遭遇这种事，” Rogers先生在录音里说，而让许多人都想问：他都对冬兵知道些什么？  
  
这个问题在这个星期的早些时候有了答案，在一场罕见的采访里，Rogers先生确认了一个在二战狂热粉中广为流传的谣言：冬兵就是他儿时好友，James Barnes。他还承认了Barnes先生曾住在他布鲁克林的公寓里，而他则住在华盛顿， 因为Barnes先生需要时间来”找回自己。”  
  
当Barnes先生从出租车里出来的时候，很明显的可以看出他的情况不怎么好。虽然罗斯福大桥事件的目击者描述过冬兵的血腥样子，但Barnes先生看起来掉了不少体重。当然，部分是表面原因：作为Barnes先生的保释条件之一就是将他的左臂卸除，在法院认定他的手臂比作为义肢更应当被当成是武器之后。而没了它，让Barnes先生的脚步有些改变。  
  
法院内部，则立即引起了骚动。Rogers先生已经先期就抵达了，看起来苍白而不愉快 – 他在争辩关于Barnes先生的手臂被征收的问题。“那是他的身体，那是他的一部分！”他大声的坚持，而只有在法官Suzanne Krill法官再三发出警告后才安静下来。   
  
开场陈述由首席公诉人Brian Coyle发表，不出预料的提到Barnes先生造成的多起暴力谋杀案件，而Barnes先生则安静的低头坐着。与之相对应的，Rogers先生显得失望，在Coyle先生丰富多彩的陈述过程中摇头并多次做出“不”的口型。  
  
就在写这篇稿子的过程中，第一个证人被叫上了证人席。  
  
请在NYTIMES.COM上继续阅读  
            
  
                                                                                                      。  
  
COYLE: Finebaum女士，您的祖父是Arthur Galloway先生吗?  
  
FINEBAUM:是的，正确。  
  
COYLE:这是您的祖父？  
  
 _【展示证据#17】_  
  
FINEBAUM: 是的，是他。  
  
COYLE:现在，Finebaum女士，你可以描述一下发生在1982年7月9日到7月10日间的那个夜晚发生的事吗？  
  
FINEBAUM:我的父母那个星期在芝加哥 – 他们做旅行社工作，现在已经退休了 –所以当时他们将我交给我祖父照顾，在他俄亥俄州的房子里。我的祖父鳏居，所以我们把所有时间都花在山下的那条河里钓鱼。 那是夏初 – 就像是度假。我睡在房子最上层，在个小阁楼里，晚上有的时候会比较可怕，所以我就下来问我的祖父要杯牛奶，让他讲个故事。那个晚上我下了楼梯后发现他不在 – 他不在客厅里，所以我就去了他的房间看看他是不是醒着 _。【呼吸_ _颤抖】_ 不，他没有。他 – 躺着 –在床的边沿，被子上都是血。地板上也是。血还在...滴。  
  
 _【停顿】_  
  
COYLE: 房间里还有其他人在，是吗？  
  
FINEBAUM:有个男人站在床脚。他浑身漆黑，带着，在他的下半张脸上带着个面具。长头发。我没看见他的脸。我害怕极了，我试着在门后藏起来。他没动，他只是…低头看着我的祖父的尸体，就像他在试着搞清楚什么。他的手里有把刀，刀上都是血。他的 – 我记得他的一条手臂是银色的。闪着银光。我那个时候无法理解。那太可怕了 – 房子里到处都是金色的，就像平常一样的温暖，而就在那中间，这个黑影站着，浑身散发着血腥味道。那就像场噩梦。我想他就是我在夜里会怕的那种怪物之一。  
  
COYLE:他看见你了吗？  
  
FINEBAUM:我躲起来了。我在门后躲了几个小时。我不知道我在那呆了多久。当太阳出来的时候，我透过客厅的窗子看到的，所以我偷瞄回了卧室。那个男人已经走了，而我的 – 我的祖父还躺在床上。  
  
COYLE:你祖父的谋杀案被立案调查过了吗？  
  
FINEBAUM:是的。我的父母匆忙赶回来，接着警察来了 – 我告诉他们我看到的男人，但是所有关于他的事情都是那么奇怪，那么不可能，没人相信我。他们觉得那只是个幻觉，而我只是被看到的东西吓着了所以就编了个故事来解释。我看心理医生，医生，我整个青春期都在看医生。而最终我自己也相信了。  
  
COYLE:你那时多大？  
  
FINEBAUM:七岁。  
  
COYLE: 警方关于您祖父的死亡的最终裁决是什么？  
  
FINEBAUM:我的祖父在七十年代的时候为国防部工作过段时间。很显然他做过些不那么见得了光的事，那些某些人会想让他闭嘴的事。我那个时候不知道，我只是个孩子 – 但是我的父母这么告诉了警察，而调查人员过了段时间就消失了。  
  
COYLE:很好。接着让我们快速切回到今年四月。在十七号那天发生了什么？  
  
FINEBAUM:我在办公室里，我的工作是帮公司做时间管理的顾问。我的前夫打给我电话说，开电视！他是除了我父母还有警察外唯一我告诉过他那个戴面具男人的人。他说，Naomie，现在马上开电视，那个你告诉过我的男人正在华盛顿和美国队长搏斗。我将频道调到CNN，他就在那。他就和那时候一模一样，就算过了二十年也是。  
  
COYLE:您怎么想？  
  
FINEBAUM:我不知道该想些什么。我打电话给我的父母，我打电话给Richard，我问他们我是否该给警察打电话，如果那能有所帮助。再接着两天以后 -  
  
COYLE: 然后呢？  
  
FINEBAUM: Rich又给我打了电话，说SHIELD将文件全丢在了网络上 –而那上面有记录。关于刺杀的。我祖父的名字在其中。说他是被一个名叫冬兵的特工所杀。和那个试图杀死美国队长的人是同一人。那是 – 那是在一个注脚里。我的祖父的死，他的生命，那整个夜晚，我生命中最坏的那个夜晚，就只得到了一份文件里的一个注脚。  
  
COYLE:请接受我的同情，Finebaum女士。我没有问题了，法官大人。  
  
  
  
                                                                                   。  
  
COYLE: Lucas女士，你可以告诉在座的陪审团关于1996年12月9日那天发生的事情吗？  
  
LUCAS:我出门和我的姐姐以及她的丈夫共进晚餐。那间餐馆通宵营业，所以我们在那聊天呆到很晚 – 他们刚工作出差回来，我有一年多没见过他们了。  
  
COYLE:抱歉。你那时候多大？  
  
LUCAS:二十六岁。我的姐姐比我大七岁。  
  
COYLE:你姐姐从事什么样的工作？  
  
LUCAS:她是个神经学家。他们一起建立的工作室。我想他们 – 他们从来没有认真谈过这事，Anne总是说他们得签一份保密协议 – 但是他们的客人有些真的是非常著名的人物。名流，政客，这些人。通常他们会离开美国去工作但他们至少会告诉我他们去了哪个国家，可是这次他们甚至没告诉我任何事。  
  
COYLE:谢谢。你和他们一起吃了晚餐。接着发生了什么？  
  
LUCAS: 我们发现那已经过了凌晨两点了。好吧，我们去的时候坐的是两辆车，但我的公寓刚被消毒过，所以我准备在他们那儿过一晚。他们的车是新的，他们刚用他们出差挣来的钱买了它，而且，啊 – 好吧，他们真的对此很骄傲 _。【犹豫】_ 那天很晚了。大街上没人。那只是个小小的打赌 -   
  
COYLE:没关系。在这个法庭上没人会来判你的罪。  
  
LUCAS:我想我们进行了赛车。不危险，只是 – 看我们之中的哪辆先通过十字路口。一条直线。没人会因此受到伤害。没人应该受到伤害 - _【声音破裂】_  
  
【停顿】  
  
COYLE: 我很抱歉让你回忆这些充满痛苦的记忆，Lucas女士。等你感到可以的时候请继续 -  
  
LUCAS:好的 _。【恢复平静】_ 对不起。是的，他们的车，很快，但它是新的，而我的姐姐有些喝醉了。有点摇摇晃晃的，真的。所以我冲在了他们前头。而我正要冲到交叉路口时我看到 –  
  
COYLE:什么？  
  
LUCAS:我看到一个男人正站在路中间。天很黑，我都快看不见他了。我想 – 我现在还没想清楚，但我想他的左手，在闪着光。金属的。他没动。我朝着他笔直冲过去，而他就 。。。站在那。接着他抬起手臂，我看到了枪。 _【摇头】_ 那对于手枪来说太大了，可能是把来福或者其他什么，但我的大脑开始尖叫起来，枪！ 所以我猛踩刹车。我的车瞬间改变了方向 – 我不能 – 我无法真的记得后面发生了什么。我只记得从后视镜看过去，那爆炸有多厉害。后来他们对我说我的车也被击中，在路上翻了个筋斗，滑到了人行道上，但我不记得那些。接下来，当我醒过来的时候，我躺在医院里，我的两根肋骨断了，鼻子破了，而我母亲在房间里，告诉我 –我的姐姐和她丈夫没能挺过来 _【泪流满面】_ 我一直在想，如果我那时没有减速，我的车是不是才是那个该被击中的。  
  
COYLE: Lucas女士，你看到的那个男人是冬兵吗？  
  
LUCAS:我想一定是。看起来就像他，而所有透露出来的第一次针对SHIELD头脑的刺杀细节 -   
  
COYLE:主管Fury。现在已经死亡。  
  
LUCAS:是的 – 一模一样。所有的目击者说冬兵就站在那条路上让车朝他冲过来然后炸了它。  
  
COYLE:非常感谢。没有问题了，法官大人。  
  
KRILL: Jones 先生。  
  
JONES:谢谢，法官阁下。Lucas女士，我对您被如此痛苦的经历所煎熬感到很抱歉。您刚刚说了，嗯。。。那个晚上有些事情在您的记忆里面有些模糊。这样说对吗？  
  
LUCAS:嗯 -  
  
JONES:那非常能够理解，Lucas女士。总而言之，那肯定是个可怕的夜晚，而且已经将近二十年了。没有人会期待你完美的记得所有的细节。  
  
LUCAS:我想是。  
  
JONES:您能对您在那个晚上看到的杀死您姐姐和她丈夫的男人 – 您能没有一点犹豫的发誓就是这个坐在被告席上的男人吗？  
  
LUCAS:我想那是冬兵，是的。  
  
JONES:是的。但是是这个正坐在被告席上的男人吗？  
  
COYLE:反对，法官大人 – 我希望辩方不会计划争辩这个男人不是冬兵？  
  
JONES:法官阁下，我向您保证那不是我们计划做的事。鉴于被告自己主动愿意站出来， 我确信这样做的话会很可笑。  
  
KRILL:我赞成。请回答问题，Lucas女士。  
  
LUCAS:我没法发誓，确切来说。  
  
JONES:为什么不呢？他有什么不同吗？  
  
LUCAS:他没有，他并没有相同的表现。我看到的那个男人没有犹豫过一秒。他一点都没动过，除了手臂。他看起来就不像个人，他看起来都不像真的。  
  
JONES:现在这个坐在被告席上的男人看起来像人类吗？  
  
【零星笑声】  
  
LUCAS _【犹豫】：_ 我想是。  
  
JONES:谢谢。  
  
  
  
                                                                                。  
  
收件人: husbandof.theboss@starkindustries.com  
发信人: vYW77PKSdB@stealthmail.com  
主题：庭审  
  
Tony，  
  
我有充分的理由相信他们正计划让你在庭审上作出对Barnes不利的证词。Steve说他相信你会作正确的事，但我们都知道Steve就是个笨蛋。  
  
我对于你父母的事感到很抱歉，对他们的遭遇。我希望他们不是这样死去的。看:你可以就这样走进去告诉他们Barnes杀了你的父母。你有权利这么做。但我想如果你能先看下这些资料，就算是给我一个人情。  
  
附加： _rm8oxm3.zip, yvrocjx.zip, r926jhh.zip_  
  
  
  
  
                                                                        收件人:Nat         
                                                                        觉得他会看吗？  
  
发信人: Nat                                       
谁知道呢。Steve怎么样？  
  
                                                                        收件人: Nat                                                                        
                                                                        很糟。Barnes也没好到哪里去。这对他们来说都有点太过了。  
  
发信人:Nat  
给我张照片  
                                                                           
                                                                        收件人:Nat       
                                                                        我在法院里。  
  
发信人: Nat  
搞定它 : ))   
  
  
                                                                                         
                                                                    。  
  
COYLE:Yuan先生，你的工作是什么？  
  
YUAN:我是一名国家安全局的数据分析员。  
  
COYLE:那代表什么，确切来说？  
  
YUAN:好吧，SHIELD泄露的文件也和我们有些关联。现在，所有的人都在忙着找出任何有可能成为国家安全威胁的东西，并且如何能最好的预防它。  
  
COYLE:你能告诉我们你们是怎么做的吗？  
  
YUAN:有成千上万的文件在外面，我们没法手动去检查每个人。所以我们所做的就是我们开发出一套用于搜索的运算系统 – 某种可能会一起出现的关键字，某些和政府代码文字相匹配的词组，差不多是这样。  
  
COYLE: 明白了。现在，我理解为什么您会是找到这份文件的人了。  
 _  
【展示证据#45】_  
  
YUAN:是的。  
  
COYLE:你是怎么注意到它的？  
  
YUAN:诚实来说，那是个边角项目。安全局现在更关注于将要发生什么而不是已经发生过了的，但我一直对于美国历史有些兴趣。所以我设了个提醒，试着看看我能不能找到些关于九头蛇可能对历史事件有所影响的蛛丝马迹。几天以后，这个就跳了出来。  
  
COYLE:你能否对着法庭读下那条引起你注意的搜索词条？  
  
YUAN: _物品去32.78° N, 96.81° W_ 。  
  
COYLE:而对于那些并不熟知这些坐标的我们来说。。。  
  
YUAN:那是在德克萨斯州达拉斯的坐标。而那个，与文件提到的日期1963年11月相对应后，有一个历史事件。  
 _  
【窃窃私语】_  
  
COYLE:Yuan先生，请告诉法院你看到这份文件时候的反应。  
  
YUAN:当然这并不是个结论。但是我的第一反应是，哦天哪，冬兵杀了肯尼迪总统。  
  
 _【骚动】_  
  
KRILL:请肃静！  
  
COYLE:在更进一步的调查文件的时候，你找到任何与你第一印象相左的东西了吗？  
  
YUAN:没有，真的没有。九头蛇的文件通篇称呼冬兵为 “特定物品” 或者只是 “物品”。目标 – 被设置为9A级别，挺高的 – 记录着成功清除。而足够有趣的是，任务被注明为有意外事故发生。我们所有人，我希望，熟悉在刺杀事件几天之后发生的Jack Ruby射杀Lee Harvey Oswald。。。。  
  
 _【窃窃私语】_  
  
COYLE: 所以根据你的观点，我们能做出结论 -   
  
YUAN: 我对使用 “结论”这个词感到犹豫，因为那还只是个推测。但我说了很有可能冬兵要对约翰肯尼迪的死亡负责。  
  
 _【骚乱】_  
  
COYLE:没有别的问题了，法官大人。   
  
  
  
                                                                    。  
  
too good for you @carterings  
冬兵杀了肯尼迪，卧槽卧槽  
  
shot first @flyingsolo  
肯尼迪只是冬兵数不清的受害者中的一个#冬兵庭审  
  
  
  
  
路透社头条新闻 @reuters  
爆炸新闻：冬兵可能参与了肯尼迪刺杀事件。reut.rs/1pAlsKi  
  
NBC新闻@NBCNews  
冬兵和肯尼迪：九头蛇的扰乱社会策略 nbcnews.to/XdeAX9   
  
Fox新闻@FoxNews  
#约翰肯尼迪之后，下面一个是谁？fxn.ws/1a3Q4Wr  
                                                                                                         
  
  
                                                                。  
  
COYLE: Stark先生。告诉我们你的父母是怎么去世的。  
  
STARK:在很长一段时间里，我以为 – 我以为他们死于交通事故。后来发现那是错的。现在他们告诉我有人杀了他们。  
  
COYLE:而你能告诉我们是否是这间屋子里的某个人？  
  
STARK:你知道，大概八年前，我在阿富汗 –长话短说，我被绑架了。你们中也许有人记得，那还上了新闻。  
  
 _【低声笑】_  
  
STARK: 他们告诉我他们想要的 –他们叫我给他们造颗导弹。 而 – 我从来没告诉过任何人，这是怎么的，你知道我是认真的 – 他们把我的头压进水里。让我不能呼吸。  
  
COYLE: Stark先生。  
  
STARK:非常有效的折磨手段，我告诉你。因为那让我在五分钟内就点了头。 _【清了清嗓门】_ 而现在网上有录像了。我们知道他们对 – 对Barnes做了什么。Hello，顺便说一句，我不觉得我们见过 _。【他朝着被告点头】_ 所以我的答案是不。杀死我父母的凶手也许已经死了，也许坐在这间屋子里 – 我还在努力查清楚 – 但他不是那个接受庭讯的人。  
 _  
【骚乱】_  
  
KRILL: 肃静！请肃静！  
  
STARK:不用谢，老冰棍队长。  
  
  
too good for you @carterings  
Stark是不是刚刚摆了公诉人一道？#冬兵庭审  
  
boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
他在阿富汗的时候被虐待折磨了，哦天哪#TonyStark #英雄  
  
shot first @flyingsolo  
Tony Stark就像平时一样耍了他的国家#冬兵庭审  
  
  
  
发信人: Bruce-o [15:29]                           
正在和Pepper一起看。    
我们为你感到骄傲。        
  
发信人：Cap [15:31]       
Tony。谢谢。                          
  
  
  
                                                                 。  
  
收件人: vYW77PKSdB@stealthmail.com  
发信人: husbandof.theboss@starkindustries.com  
主题: 回复: 庭审  
  
你知道的，事实上我有点被你认为我需要帮助才能做正确的事的想法伤害到了。我是个英雄，他们显然都有我的制服。  
  
P.S. 你还是欠我一次。  
  
  
  
                                                                。  
  
JONES:女士们先生们，公诉人已经非常彻底的将冬兵所犯罪案的细节讲清了。非常彻底。我现在想要给你们看的证据可能也会让人觉得可怕。我希望你们能坚持看完而不要转移注意。照片出自于一份1976年的文件，那是份Rogers队长好心提供给辩方的而让我们可以将它作为证据提交的文件。在里面我们找到一张James Barnes在1945年之后的最早的照片。  
  
 _【展示证据 #5. James Barnes坐在小隔间金属栏杆后面的地板上，嘴上长出了一圈胡子。他的左手直到肩膀都不见了，而他的衣服破烂不堪，皮肤都露了出来。他盯着摄像头，下颌紧绷。】_  
  
JONES:这张照片标明是1946年六月，在Barnes中士掉下火车并被记录为在行动中失踪的十八个月后。就像你们看到的那样，在那个时候，他还没装上金属义肢。同样的，我们相信他也没有被实行冰冻。至少我们没有找到任何记录说明他在1947年之前有被冰冻过。通过他的手臂，我们可以复原一系列的蓝图来说明这些年来的进程是如何进行的 -  
 _  
【展示证据#76到#82.一条金属手臂的不同设计图纸展示不同类型。】_  
  
JONES:随着技术的更新这些革新一次次重新塑造了Barnes中士的身体。这张照片被标明为1946年晚期。  
  
 _【展示证据#55.一个对左臂残肢的特写，只显示出了锁骨。那部分皮肤被烧坏了并被剥了皮。残肢上血肉模糊。】_  
  
JONES:而这一张是我们最新的，是通过Barnes中士的配合由一名法院特准专家在一个月前拍的。  
 _  
【展示证据 #56.同样的肩膀，但是残肢的部分被更多的切掉了。皮肤上伤痕累累，并被金属钩子打了洞。】_  
  
JONES:现在，我不知道你们，女士们先生们，但据我所知没多少人愿意让他们自己承受如此的肢体损伤以及长期持久的疼痛。更不要说像照片显示的那样被监禁 -   
  
_【展示证据#23 到#27. Barnes在同一间小屋里，用不同的姿势:坐在墙边；背朝着摄像头睡觉；抓着栏杆看着别处。】_  
  
JONES:或者这样。  
  
 _【展示证据#30.Barnes光着身子站在墙边，被高压水枪浇灌。】  
 _  
【停顿】_  
_  
JONES _【沉重】：_ 现在，在接下来的照片里这个正在给Barnes中士做手术的人对于SHIELD来说应该很熟悉。他的名字叫Arnim Zola。他是二战中九头蛇技术部门的一名科学家，直接为又名红骷髅的Johann Schmidt工作。我们知道Barnes中士的部队在1943年的时候被九头蛇抓住过，而值得高兴的是，在同年的十月被Rogers队长救回。而鲜为人知的是Zola曾在Rogers队长袭击的基地里在一些盟军士兵身上做实验，包括Barnes本人。我们相信就是因为Zola的实验才让Barnes摔下阿尔卑斯山的时候活了下来。而且，显然，在和美国军方进行了个交易 – 这么说，一个通过交换关于Schmidt的讯息来换取自由的交易 - 之后，Zola从被袭击的九头蛇士兵那里得回了Barnes的身体，并得以继续在他的身上进行实验。  
  
 _【展示证据#21：一个矮个戴着圆眼镜的男人正在对Barnes的身体做手术，很明显的在拼装一条金属残肢的零件。Barnes的皮肤被汗水浸湿的闪闪发亮，看起来已经失去知觉。】_  
  
JONES:而你们必须明白就在那个时候，Zola在1951年被赦免并被SHIELD所雇用，在那里他开始偷偷重建九头蛇，少量几份文件提及他关于Barnes中士的实验。上面对于他究竟怎么折磨了他没有说清楚。但是我们复原了一些确认为Zola本人的记事本的其中一本上的几页，而我们现在可以呈现给您们。  
  
 _【展示证据 #22，#23，#24.三张黄色的书页上写满了德文。】_  
  
JONES:法官阁下，这里是翻译稿。控方已经通过他们自己的专家非常仔细的检查了它的翻译稿。您能读一下从下数上来的第四段吗？  
  
KRILL: _“18/09/46:终于在今天下午告诉了#99a76关于Rogers死亡的事情。在最初的激烈反应后， #99a76非常积极的回应了。没有在丢在水下的时候乱窜，也没有对任何物理疼痛有任何反应。倍受鼓舞。相信综合药剂会得来更好的效果。”_  
 _  
【在观众中，Steve Rogers显得很痛苦。】_  
  
JONES:非常感谢，法官阁下。从各种来自Zola的记录，我们可以总结出他提到的综合药剂是改自于Erskine的重生血清，而那意味着可以让Barnes中士在内部脏器和大脑造成的损伤不怎么受损的情况下被冷冻。这个综合药剂当时被认为是完美的，至少是有效的，在1947年。  
 _  
【展示证据#29. 一张放大的近景图显示着Barnes在冰下的脸。】_  
  
JONES:就如你们从图片里看到的，Barnes中士第一次被冰冻是在1947年，而那个时候Zola正在全美以及大西洋彼岸重建他的关系网以及影响力。Zola他自己在1951年随同一批德国科学家一起被SHIELD聘用，而之后这项计划被称为回形针行动。SHIELD记录显示在1952年Zola直属次官与一名现知已死亡的助理探员在圣彼得堡进行了一次物品交换活动 – 并且显示这场交易涵盖了一级保密信息，它也与Rogers队长复原的来自于基辅的材料吻合，上面写着有一台医疗用冷冻舱抵达。至此，Barnes中士已经经历了多年的折磨，改造，洗脑以及身体与心理的虐待。有一段时间他被单独监禁 – 那些文件显示他几乎不被允许吃东西， 而且每天只被允许睡眠一个小时，还会被不停的打断。在那些不规则的间歇中他会被带去做监测 – 而目前看来是由令人极度疲惫的体能锻炼以及彻底的精神教化所组成。一些记录指出他们对他对于不同疼痛的抵抗度进行测验； 他不断的被刺，被枪击，被撕裂，被剥皮，被割开，被不用麻药作手术，不用怀疑的比任何一个正常人所能承受的致命伤害承受更多的伤。他体内几乎所有骨头都断裂过。有些没有进行任何的外部处理只让他自己愈合。另外，他还被注射了各种各样的基于Zola原先的综合药剂的液体来测试和改变他自我治愈的极限以及他的承受力 – 他对外部的承受力，我该说 – 对疼痛的承受力。  
  
 _【停顿】_  
  
JONES:大部分的记录都显示他们没有在任何常识范围内将他们做实验的对象作为人看待。你们接下来听到的音频记录将足以证明事实就是，所有参与冬兵项目的技术员和临床医生当他的面时都只称呼他为武器，没有别的称呼。就像你们看到的，他们用了非常精确的相一致的词汇。那是在五十年代中期到六十年代中期，他们最喜欢的威胁方式就是在把他放进冷冻柜之前提醒他如果在醒来之前不合作他就会被立即销毁。  
  
 _【Barnes坐着，低着头看他的手。】_  
  
JONES: 女士们先生们，在这多达六十多张的不同的资料 – 图片，素描，计划表，文件，不论是手写的还是打印件，采访的记录，存档的文件 – 只细化了James Barnes在1952年到1970年间所遭遇的创伤的一小部分。他们大多数都令人作呕，而那些坐在观众席上对看到的这些令人咬牙切齿的景象感到悲痛的观众或许会想要在下面的证据提交前离开法庭 – 大概一个小时左右。谢谢。你们可以熄灯了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
too good for you @carterings  
操  
  
commando #8 @ahowling  
操 操 操  
  
boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
@carterings @ahowling 我要吐了  
  
commando #8 @ahowling  
@carterings @rogerthat 怎么就没有人知道发生了什么  
  
commando #8 @ahowling  
@carterings @rogerthat 还有多少我们不知道的事情正在发生  
  
too good for you @carterings  
冬兵的脸。天哪。  
  
boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
我不敢相信这发生了。  
  
boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
有人可以关掉录像了吗？队长看起来快崩溃了。  
  
too good for you @carterings  
他们给他该死的药剂。他们把毒药打进他的身体里。天哪。  
  
commando #8 @ahowling  
受虐的录像太恶心了，陪审团都挪开了视线。#冬兵庭审  
  
boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
@ahowling 操  
  
commando #8 @ahowling  
@rogerthat 不，我想他们真的被吓坏了  
  
too good for you @carterings  
我会这么说。[color=DeepSkyBlue]#赦免他  
  
too good for you @carterings  
冬兵不是凶手，他是受害者。#冬兵庭审 #赦免他  
  
  
  
  
                                                               。  
  
ROGERS:关掉它 – Michael，关掉它。快关掉它。  
  
KRILL: Rogers队长！请安静，先生 -   
  
JONES: 好了，法官阁下。请开灯。我相信观点已经被很好的阐述了。女士们先生们，在五十年代晚期到六十年代早期，冬兵已经是一个在战场非常有用的特工了 – 强壮，精确，残忍，极少留下踪迹。 SHIELD本身变得神秘。很多人都不相信他存在。在那个时候，可以登记在冬兵记录下的死亡事件是十二起，所有的人都是单一指定并分布在全球。但在1972年，Arnim Zola得到了死亡诊断书。他大概焦急的想要得回他自己认为是毕生成就的控制权，他找回冬兵 – 在Zola的笔记里他总是用物品或者#99a76暗指他 – 将他运回美国直接由九头蛇发号施令。Zola死了，显然的，在1973年，而从那之后指派给冬兵的任务变得更加的残忍血腥，并大都集中在本土。而那也意味着他的训练方式被改变。在1981年，冬兵被命令烧了一座满是孩子的孤儿院。这个任务被报告为没有完成。音频资料为任务报告之后的讯问记录。  
  
  
#1【女性声音，40秒至50秒】：你的任务是去烧了在丹佛的谢尔比孤儿院。让它看起来就像是一场意外。你没有完成你的任务。你会再被送去完成它。  
#2【男性声音，20至30秒，很清楚的可以辩认出是Barnes的】：为什么？  
#1：你是你这个时代的最璀璨的新星。九头蛇需要你这么做。九头蛇需要你服从命令。你会帮助我们让这个世界变得更美好。  
#2：他们做了什么？  
#1【叹气】：他们是叛徒的孩子。他们的双亲在他们之前是叛徒。他们会像癌症一样的在我们世界里面漫延长大。  
#2:那不是 –  
#3 【男性声音，无法描述】：哇哦，他是不是 -  
#4【男性声音，无法描述】：嘿，注意 -   
#1：住嘴。【轻柔】士兵，你不能把他们当作是孩子。他们不是孩子。他们都不是人。他们是我们的敌人。你明白了吗？  
#2：但是 -  
#1：他们会毁灭我们。你希望这事发生吗？  
#2【安静地】：不。  
#1：很好。   
  
  
                                                                            。  
  
Amand W @AmWyman  
哦不，你在那些孩子还活着的时候烧死了他们 ：（ 但你对此感到矛盾：（ 好吧，可以接受  
  
Amand W @AmWyman  
真的？#冬兵庭审  
  
shot first @flyingsolo  
辩方根本站不住脚，因此就从感情上来主导#挺住 #不赦免  
  
Fox News @FoxNews  
有多少#冬兵庭审中提交的证据是我们真的可以信任的？ fxn.ws/1oQmXwf  
  
  
  
                                                       。  
  
JONES：请说出您的全名。  
  
CRONIN：Benjamin Cronin博士。  
  
JONES:被告人是否曾被你医学处理过？  
  
CRONIN:是的。很多次。  
  
JONES：所以，你在他的处理过程中扮演了什么样的角色？  
  
CRONIN:我 – 那是，和一群人。。。  
  
JONES：请接下去。  
  
CRONIN：在他整个处理过程中我负责管理监督他摄入的药物。  
  
JONES：现在，我们之前已经提到过Barnes中士被注射过一种现在被认为是超级士兵处方的血清。事实上。他能非常快的治愈。所以他需要什么样的治疗呢，而且他还必须经历“多次”？  
  
CRONIN：电击 – 嗯，我猜他们现在叫它电气痉挛治疗。  
  
JONES：所以它是怎样的？电击吗？  
  
CRONIN _【犹豫】_ ：嗯。那里有台机器 -   
  
JONES：这台机器，事实上是。  
  
 _【展示证据#37.一把椅子的照片。Barnes中士退缩着。】_  
  
CRONIN:是的。它被设计为将电流传过你的大脑。  
  
JONES:就像这样。  
 _  
【展示证据#38.录像。尖叫。】_  
  
CRONIN:是的。  
  
JONES:你说你监督管理了他所摄入的药物。你给他的是什么药？  
  
CRONIN:那是种苯二酚的混合物。他们被可以让冬兵不要对电击的反应太剧烈。  
  
JONES:他有吗？反应剧烈，或者。  
  
CRONIN:是的。他 – 他害怕那机器。  
  
JONES:明白了。 _【停顿】_ 所以。。。这场治疗的目的是什么?  
  
CRONIN:它，它作用于他的记忆 -   
  
JONES:什么样的作用？  
  
CRONIN:它可以让他忘记。  
  
JONES:我们都会健忘，医生。你想让他忘记的是什么事？  
  
CRONIN:所有 – 所有事情。他的过去。他其他的任务，有的时候。他的名字。。。所有我们没教过他的东西。  
  
JONES: “我们” 是指九头蛇。  
  
CRONIN:是的。  
  
JONES：所以当他经过这些。。。治疗后，从你的医学观点来说，这个男人 – Barnes中士是否有能力做出复杂的道德判断？如果被告知去杀个人，他是否可以判断出这个行为是错误的？  
  
CRONIN:不行。  
  
 _【窃窃私语】_  
  
JONES:不能，女士们先生们，如何对待一名有价值的特工成员；这就是你们存放武器的方式。 _【热切的看着陪审团】_ 没有问题了。  
  
  
华尔街日报 @WSJ  
James Barnes：国家的敌人还是战争的囚徒？on.wsj.com/1yW9PHf  
  
由 纽约时报 转推  
NYT Science @nytimesscience  
安眠药对于人体大脑的作用和影响 nyti.ms/1q97sMX  
  
  
  
                                                      。  
  
 _Peggy Carter：经历神盾局，Steve Rogers，和冬兵审判_  
作者：Andrew Vaughn  
  
当全国的注意力都被集中在弗吉尼亚的一座小法院的时候，这里，在华盛顿边缘的一座敬老院里，所有的事情都很平静安详。挂在墙上的电视机被消音了。Peggy Carter在一扇法式门那里从一张舒服的扶手椅上欢迎我，并对于无法站起来迎接感到抱歉。“我的膝盖没有以前那么灵光了，”她带着干涩的笑容告诉我。现在看着她，那很难想象一个如此年老体弱的女士曾经是这个国家最重要的秘密特工之一，或者说她和武器制造商Howard Stark一起在二战后建立起了SHIELD。Carter在2003年因为身体原因退休，虽然随后的几年里一直都有谣言，但没人知道什么东西在折磨着她，虽然很多人猜测是癌症，脑肿瘤，或者阿兹海默综合症。  
  
今天，她看起来甚至很清醒，只是有点疲惫。虽然她的嗓音有些轻，但当她说话的时候，你很容易明白为什么全世界各地那么多的政客，两代的Stark以及美国队长本人都会对她折服。  
  
我询问了她关于SHIELD以及它解体的问题。她回答了，虽然显得镇静，但依旧充满激情。  
  
“我为SHIELD工作了将近六十年。我看着它并帮它长大。我们建立SHIELD是出于好的目的，是想对这个国家做些好事。今天，得知了那个在SHIELD内部一起随着SHIELD长大的寄生虫 – SHIELD自己变成了一个腐蚀吞噬国家正直的寄生虫 – 得知我们当初创立它的目标失败了，取而代之的是煽动恐怖，憎恨和折磨虐待 – 那是我此生中能够想到的最大的痛苦。以某种意义上来说，我 –能接近那些私密的特工活动的人 – 却没看到在里面生长的传染病，而Steve，刚刚回来，就能看见我所不能看见的。他做了正确的选择，做了我所不能做的决定。  
  
她对于Steve Rogers只有褒奖之词。 “他那时候是，现在也是，我所知的最棒的男人之一，”她说着，她的目光滑向窗外。“他总是试图去做对的事，就算这不符合游戏规则也一样。”  
  
Rogers，当然的，他明天会出庭为James Barnes作证。当我问起她关于Barnes的事， Carter的身姿变得柔和了。“我感到我应该对此负责，你知道。在某种意义上来说，我应该早些发觉。冬兵也是我们文件中的幽灵，但我相信我总会不时地瞥见他 – 一直会收到的一条数字，在被废弃的项目下消失的资金。难以捉摸的，当然啦。什么都没法追查下去。但Howard知道了些事情，他发现了些事。我只是希望我也是。”她变得安静，看起来很难过。我不知道她对哪件事更感到内疚：Barnes的牢狱监禁，还是Howard Stark的死亡。  
  
几分钟以后，我问她Barnes在1944年的时候是什么样。她的脸又清晰了起来。  
  
“你知道吗，最终，我相信我们 – 不算朋友。是同盟。我们 –”她笑了 “ - 有共同的兴趣。我们都知道Steve是付出任何代价也要保护的人。所以Barnes总会在战场上盯着他，确保他安全，而我则在伦敦将事情捂紧，因为那些高层人士会想要掌控突击队的每一场行动。美国队长对他们来说既是利益又是威胁，而Barnes察觉了这一点。他将自己奉献给了Steve，就算错了也会忠诚不渝。我们都是这样的，真的。”  
  
她告诉我她原先也被请求为被告出庭作证，而疾病却让她无法参与诉讼。“你不知道这种感觉，忘记事，”她告诉我。  
  
“你想你记得，但你不知道。有的时候我看着一个陌生人在试着说服我让我喝点水，我挪开了视线，而当我转回来的时候便发现我的孙子一直坐在那。”她的孙子，当然的，是Michael Jones，辩方律师。这就是为什么，她告诉我，她同意在今天，十年以来的第一次接受采访的原因。“即使他们不让我进去，我还是能让自己的声音被听到。Barnes在过去的七十年里被剥夺了发出声音的权利。我们至少可以借给他我们自己的。不幸的是，这恐怕是我们唯一能做的。”  
  
她对庭审的结果并不乐观。“这是场闹剧。猴戏般的庭审。他们将他变成替罪羊：越轰动，他们就越能将公众的观点拉到他们那边。那永远都不该发生 – 那应该是私密的听证会，而不应该是个公开的庭审。而将冬兵治罪意味着将所有的本应该由那些真正有罪的人– 不只是Alexander Pierce 和他手下的九头蛇成员，还有SHIELD自己，和我们所有人应得的制裁推给一个人来承担。美国非常擅长于为他自己脱罪。”  
  
“你认为辩方能改变公众的观点吗？”我问。她看着像在思考。  
  
“可能。当然，辩方的主要论点依赖于一个非常细微的平衡 – 他们得确信陪审团能够区别出Bucky Barnes和冬兵。问题的核心不是冬兵是否参与这些案件，有太多的证据可以证明这一点，而Barnes 没有拒绝它们。问题是Barnes中士在做这些时候，是否对于他的行为有完全的知觉和完全的意图。谢天谢地，原告需要艰难的在一片怀疑中证明Barnes主动和九头蛇联合。而那带来的结果是 – 如果陪审团中有任何一个人被辩方所说服，整个庭审就会朝向我们这边。”  
  
请在WASHINGTONPOST.COM上继续阅读  
  
  
  
                                                            。  
  
short stripes @flightrisk  
carter的采访让人感动，但是。。。  
  
too good for you @carterings  
peggy carter，我永远的英雄 #冬兵庭审  
  
boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
问题是“不是冬兵是否参与了这些犯罪。。。而是Barnes中士是否参与了”哦，我的天  
  
commando #8 @ahowling  
不过她是对的#詹吧唧不是冬兵  
  
too good for you @carterings  
请像火焰一样把这个转发扩散#詹吧唧不是冬兵 #审判詹吧唧  
  



	2. Chapter 2

第二章   
  
_  
“。。。在美国诉Barnes案，现在已被冠名为臭名昭彰的冬兵庭审之中，第二天的一些证言。James ‘Bucky’ Barnes， 1917年出生，直到今年的早些时候还被认作为美国队长最好的朋友以及二战期间最亲密的助手，并在1945年年末，就在Rogers队长著名的沉入南极事件之前的几天，被报告为在行动中失踪。今年4月17日在华盛顿罗斯福大桥枪击事件以及一天以后随之而来的三曲翼大楼的大量伤亡事件后，流传到网上的SHIELD文件证明这名被证实目击到与美国队长单打独斗的人为冬兵，并且是一名为恐怖组织九头蛇服务的著名狙击手。但是，就在几个星期前，在抓捕行动完成后的几个月里，有消息透露他就是Barnes – 并声称他已经失忆。我们现在连线在法院外的特派员，目前这里聚集大群路人屏吸等待关键证人的到场以及法院大门的开启 – 那里的情绪怎么样，Michael?”_  
  
 _“非-常-非-常的奇怪，Shauna –你可以看见，在这里人满为患– 而我们的镜头显示还会有更多的人到来。当然，昨天揭露的关于肯尼迪总统的刺杀事件以及James Barnes作为战囚遭受虐待的事实让本来看起来非常清楚的案情出现转机 –而每个人都想表达下自己的想法。这里有一些非常热情的人在下面而他们所有人都对该怎么处理冬兵有着强烈的观点。”_  
  
“是的，我们从Austin一路开过来参加这场庭审！”  
  
“而你觉得该怎样对待冬兵？”  
  
“朝他的脑袋开一枪就完了，他已经带来的破坏已经够多的了。”  
  
“是的，我们是希尔教堂的学生？我们来这里支持Rogers队长和Barnes 中士。。。”  
  
“所以你相信冬兵会被判无罪吗？”  
  
“嗯，是的。这个男人被虐待折磨，他被利用 – 这太可怕了，而这场庭审只是在延续这种折磨。”  
  
 _“所以，是的，你可以看见，Shauna，在这里大家各持观点并且特别的热情高涨 – 当然随着庭审的进一步深入这种情绪会增加。在证人之中今天会有两名前咆哮突击队队员，黑寡妇，美国队长自己也会出庭作证。鉴于庭讯过程进展迅速，我们甚至可能在明天就得到裁——什么？Shauna，看起来美国队长刚刚到达——是的，他在，Steve Rogers，身边是他的朋友Natasha Romanov和Sam Wilson，三曲翼大楼倒塌那天他们在一起行动。他俩今天都被传唤作证……Rogers队长，请对ABC新闻说句话——你能跟我们谈谈昨天对冬兵的指控，关于他可能杀了——啊——不，Shauna，他没有停下；他看起来真的相当疲劳，我敢打赌这场审判甚至让美国队长也产生了压力……”_  
  
  
  
                                                                                 。  
  
 **Frank Wolf** @callmesuperman  
这里有成千上万的人等在外面#在法庭#冬兵庭审  
  
 **Frank Wolf** @callmesuperman  
#在法院 从台阶的最上面一直下来：instagram.com/p/t9kz73firl  
  
 **Frank Wolf** @callmesuperman  
冬兵在重重警备看守下抵达并通过了后门#冬兵审判 #在法院  
  
  
  
                                                                                 。  
  
COYLE:您是今年上半年，4月18日那天彻夜治疗护理在座的Rogers队长的其中一名医生。  
  
EADARA:我是。  
  
COLYE: Rogers队长那时候是清醒并对他的周遭有所意识的吗？  
  
EADARA: 他在救护车抵达医院的时候只醒过一小会,我说不清。当他抵达我的手术台的时候，他是昏迷的。  
  
COYLE:他的伤势怎么样？  
  
EADARA:嗯，你得记住Rogers队长有很强的自我治愈能力。当我们给他做手术的时候，那些被射进他身体的子弹已经，表面上看来，被他重生的肌肉和皮肤组织推出体外了。  
  
COYLE:抱歉 – 有几颗子弹？  
  
EADARA:三颗。他的侧腹被打了一颗，一颗在左腿而还有一颗正好穿过背部，恰好避过了他的脊椎骨。  
  
COYLE:很好。请继续。  
  
EADARA:他的脸被伤的很厉害 – 他一边眼睛黑了而另一边也快了，他的嘴唇在两处不同地方被撕裂，左边的颧骨被打碎，而他的鼻子很明显的流了大量的血。左边的耳朵鼓膜破裂，并且有两根肋骨断裂。其他的有裂痕。他左手的两根手指在一些地方也破了。  
  
COYLE:从你的医学角度出发，一个普通人，如果没有Rogers队长非同寻常的修复能力，可能在有这些外伤的情况下活下来吗?  
  
EADARA:我很怀疑这点。子弹就足够了。如果没有，他也会死于大量失血。Rogers队长，显然拥有很强的求生意识和很好的身体能力的情况下才能从这样的情况下活下来 – 而普通人没法制造出足够多的血来补足失去的那些，Rogers队长的身体可以制造出难以想象的血量来保持他的大脑和器官正常工作。  
  
COYLE:你是说Rogers队长非常非常快就痊愈了？  
  
EADARA:我会这么说。  
  
COYLE:有多快？  
  
EADARA:我没法做出个准确的判断。Rogers队长在第二天下午就出了院，我无法去评估他的复原速度。但是，我在手术后几个小时后去他的房间查房，效果已经相当显著 – 眼睛上最糟糕的淤青已经消退，而子弹伤口附近的大量组织正开始复原。当Rogers队长在几个星期后在纽约的画面出现在电视上的时候，他看起来已经能像平时一样走路和移动了，而一个有两根肋骨断裂，并有三颗子弹伤的普通人是无法在两个星期的时间内做到这一点的。  
  
COYLE:我们是否能够推论在他的伤势一开始的时候是要严重得多的？  
  
EADARA:哦，不用怀疑。他们没有马上找到他，你知道，当医院接到电话而救护车载他回来的时候已经是三曲翼大楼毁了两个半小时之后了。他的身体早已开始了修复。  
  
COYLE:考虑到修复的过程，你能相信如果Rogers队长没有被送到医院他也会活下来吗？  
  
EADARA:我相信他也会。  
  
COYLE:明白了。这些伤有可能是意外造成的吗？  
  
EADARA:我看不出意外怎么能做到这些，所以不。即使除掉精确计算过的枪伤，揍在脸上的伤很明显是带有意图的。  
  
COYLE:意图做什么？  
  
EADARA:杀人，大概。集中在脖颈以上的可以看出是想要销毁任何可以辨认的特质 – 字面意义的丑化，直到无法做出识别。  
  
COYLE:非常感谢，先生。没有其他问题了，法官大人。  
  
KRILL: Jones先生。  
  
JONES:谢谢，法官阁下。Eadara医生，Rogers队长多重？  
  
EADARA:抱歉？  
  
JONES: Rogers队长有多重？你参与了他在医院的治疗，你一定量过他的体重。  
  
EADARA:很抱歉我不记得确切的数字。  
  
JONES:做个专业的猜想。  
  
EADARA _【慌乱】_ ：就目测来说，我会说 – 大概230磅到240磅。  
  
JONES: Rogers队长，这准确吗？差不多吗？  
 _  
【Steven Rogers点头】_  
  
JONES:差不多。Eadara医生，一个重240磅并且像你之前描述的那样受重伤的男人掉进波特马克河里需要多久才会失去意识并被淹死？一条河，我需要提到，而在那个时候不是一架，不是两架，是三架空天母舰的碎片正在掉落进其中，而他在掉落的过程中就非常可能会被击中?  
  
EADARA:我不觉得我有这个能力来说一个被改变了 – 基因的，我得说，一个像Rogers队长一样改变了基因的人会有多快丧失意识。  
  
JONES:但你却在对他的基因改造没有深入了解的情况下，有能力说他的伤势接近于致命了。  
  
EADARA:我 -   
  
JONES:你刚刚说的。  
  
EADARA:我说了。是的，我说了。  
  
JONES:做下另一个专业猜测。你能想象Rogers队长 – 就像你刚描述他的那样受了重伤，就在一分钟前 – Rogers队长有可能完全靠自己的能力游到波特马克河河面并安全到达岸边吗？  
  
EADARA:这不太可能。  
  
JONES:不。很好。现在，请考虑Rogers队长坠进了离岸有一段距离的河里 – 大概250英尺左右。而就在接下去的几个小时内，临近三曲翼大楼的船只都出动去救援生还者和在水里寻找残片。他们之中没有任何人报告看到失去意识的Rogers队长，而，事实上，就在天空母舰开始爆炸沉没的三刻钟后就在河边找到了他。没有人前来声称对这场救援负责。这则报告中只包含有数据，先生。Eadara医生, 请考虑下Rogers队长重达240磅左右并且身着重装，还是在没有意识的情况下。请问一个只有普通力气的男人，在没有船或者其他交通工具的情况下，是否能将一个无意识的人从波特马克河水下将他拖上来并游回半英里以外的岸边，并能在恰到好处的时间内让Rogers队长从这场小小的游水中生还?  
  
EADARA:我无法推测。  
  
JONES:请推测。  
  
EADARA:我不觉得这有可能。  
  
JONES:为什么不呢？  
  
EADARA:那 – 那需要很大的力气。  
  
JONES:比普通人的力气大？  
  
EADARA:大得多的多。  
  
JONES:那么你和我可以总结，接下来，那个救了队长Rogers的人不只是看见他掉下去了，而且必须有着非常过人的身体力量才能在水下找他，并拉着他游到水面，并让他能够平安的活下来，而这一切都发生在三刻钟之内。  
  
EADARA:我想是这样。是的。  
  
JONES:没有其他问题了，法官阁下。  
  
  
  
                                                             。  
  
 **Eve Gabler** @E_Gablr  
我花二十要这个火辣律师，法官大人 @MicJONES #哇靠#卡特基因#詹吧唧审判  
  
  
  
  
                                                            。  
  
KRILL:说出你的名字和职业以便记录。  
  
WILSON: Samuel Wilson。原第58师空降救援部队。我现在在VA –退伍军人服务处 - 作治疗师。  
  
JONES:这么说，你和SHIELD没有关联。  
  
WILSON:是的。  
  
JONES:你能告诉法庭你第一次是怎么卷进九头蛇事件的吗？  
  
WILSON: Steve和我，你大概会叫我们是晨跑伙伴？如果你能把某个在一英里内超过你五次的家伙称为伙伴的话。现在看来那就是在炫耀。  
  
 _【笑声】_  
  
WILSON: Steve和Nat – Natasha Romanov – 在里海营事件发生之后来找我。说SHIELD有内奸，没有其他任何人是他们可以信任的。我可能因为不是SHIELD的人才被他们信任吧。  
  
JONES：而你同意帮助他们。  
  
WILSON：嗯。。。是的。我不知道你注意到没，但坐在那的Steve，他是美国队长。  
  
 _【笑声】_  
  
WILSON：我只想过，他是个好人。我想帮忙。  
  
JONES：你是怎么见到冬兵的？  
  
WILSON:我正开车和Steve, Nat和Sitwell – 一名我们绑架的九头蛇特工 – 去三曲翼大楼阻止空天母舰升空。但在到那之前我们被冬兵攻击了。那是在罗斯福大桥上。  
  
JONES：你对他的第一印象是什么？  
  
WILSON:嗯，我们正在高速公路上，而他穿过前挡风玻璃拔掉了我的方向盘，所以。。。我想他太疯狂了。没有恶意， Barnes。  
 _  
【Barnes看起来有点被逗乐了】_  
  
JONES：你和别人说过你的想法吗？  
  
WILSON：当然。和坐在那的我的伙计Steve说过冬兵可能不是那个你能拯救的人。就在去三曲翼大楼行动之前。  
  
JONES：而你找到任何让你可以对Barnes中士改观的理由了吗？  
  
WILSON:听着，我担心Steve会在试图帮助冬兵的时候让自己送命。而最后我确信那发生了，并无法将这个想法从我脑子里踢出去。但是他在河岸上 – 快被打死了，但还活着。而他的旁边有脚印。我从来没有对我弄错了感到这么高兴过。  
  
JONES： 基于你现在对冬兵境遇的了解，你能和法庭分享下你对Barnes中士的专业见解吗？  
  
WILSON：说实话？我为Barnes为打破他自身的桎梏而付出的努力感到震惊。我可以说那简直不可能。我依旧不明白他怎么做到的，除了他和Steve都是顽固不化的混蛋。  
  
 _【大笑】_  
  
WILSON：但我要这么说：是他本性的真正力量让他这么做。Barnes不是个杀手，绝不是。他是个好人，只是被利用了太长时间。  
  
JONES：谢谢，Wilson先生。  
  
  
  
                                                            。  
  
 **退伍军人服务处** @DeptVetAffairs  
Sam Wilson将会讨论战俘和生还者的罪恶感 06/07/2015:  bit.ly/A9BiO  
  
  
  
                                                           。  
  
JONES：Romanov女士，罗斯福大桥事件不是你第一次遇到这个叫冬兵的人，对吗？  
  
ROMANOV:是的。  
  
 _【窃窃私语】_  
  
JONES：能否请你和法院上在座的各位说说第一次？  
  
ROMANOV：首先冬兵是一个传说，是那种会出现在晚上你给小孩子讲的故事里。嗯。对间谍感兴趣的小孩。做个乖孩子，不然一个带着金属胳膊的狙击手会来抓你。  
  
 _【不舒服的笑声】_  
  
ROMANOV:五年前，有个 – 在伊朗有名SHIELD工程师。他的掩护组织叛变了，而他需要被转移。我的任务是护送他出来。  
  
 _【长时间停顿。Barnes不舒服的动了动】_  
  
ROMANOV: 任务从一开始就遇到麻烦。我们，被命令接近土耳其边境，但我却将我们的方向转向阿塞拜疆。那不是我喜欢的路径，而我发现我们没甩掉尾巴。我们直到进入乌克兰之前一直都在他前面。接着在接近奥德赛的时候，他击中了我的轮胎，而我们滑下了悬崖。  
  
JONES：你一直用 “他” 来称呼。是不是 -  
  
ROMANOV:在普通情况下那是很难击中的一发。 风很大而可见度很低。那 – 那必须是个非常专业的狙击手。我得优先保护这名工程师。他因翻车流着血但还活着。我用我的身体挡着他，试图保护他的要害。 _【微笑】_ 狙击手透过我直接打中他。绝命一击。  
  
 _【窃窃私语】_  
  
ROMANOV：太阳下山了。我记得我能看到的光都来自于这名狙击手左边的闪光。这时我知道是他了。  
  
JONES:谢谢，Romanov女士。现在，你刚说冬兵一枪杀死了工程师。他能，或许，同时杀死你们两个吗？  
  
ROMANOV：毫无疑问。  
  
JONES:冬兵知道你还活着吗？  
  
ROMANOV:我是这么认为的。我并不认为他能错过这种事。  
  
JONES:但他饶了你一命。  
  
ROMANOV:是的。  
  
JONES: Romanov女士,你有过这种意志不在自己可控制范围内的情况吗？  
  
ROMANOV [紧绷]：是的。  
  
JONES:你很有名，事实上，从被操控的情况下逃出来向SHIELD投诚。  
  
ROMANOV：是的。  
  
JONES:我能问一下，那有多难吗？  
  
ROMANOV:非常难。那就像 – 想象你在水下，很黑又很冷。你的氧气快没了，但你还得继续游着。每划一下你都想着马上就要浮出水面接触空气了，但你没有。你什么都感觉不到。我 - 【哽咽】我都要以为我做不到了，而我这一生都被训练着超越自己身体的极限。  
  
JONES【温柔】：谢谢。  
  
COYLE：反对，这和庭审有任何关系吗？  
  
JONES:我马上就要说到了。  
  
KRILL:那么请，快一点。  
  
JONES: Romanov女士，基于你对九头蛇的了解，你能说冬兵让你幸存，或者杀了你们俩哪个会更容易些？  
  
ROMANOV：杀了我们俩会更简单些。很明显。  
  
JONES：而你能想象，没有杀了目标人物，取而代之的是潜入波特马克河里，将目标人物拖上岸边，并确认目标人物还在呼吸，接着才离开，会有多困难吗？  
  
ROMANOV: 那实在是太特别了。我不确定我是否能够做到。  
  
JONES:非常感谢你，Romanov女士。没有其他问题。  
  
  
  
                                                                        。  
  
发信人: Clint [11:45]  
该死  
  
发信人： Clint [11:46]  
为你感到骄傲，宝贝  
  
发信人: Sam [11:46]  
一起来一瓶杰克丹尼  
  
                                                                        收信人: Sam [11:49]  
                                                                        好，说话算话  
  
发信人： Sam [11:52]  
我正打算带Steve去吃汉堡否则他会在站上证人席之前就垮掉  
  
发信人: Sam [11:52]  
你来吗？  
  
                                                                         收信人: Sam [11:55]  
                                                                         有事要先做。  
  
  
  
  
                                                                        。  
  
 **short stripes** @flightrisk  
我们真的能相信黑寡妇的证词？  
  
 **too good for you** @carterings  
詹吧唧救了队长的命，哦，我的天 #詹吧唧审判#赦免他  
  
 **commando #8** @ahowling  
@carterings 队长都准备为他死了，我了个去  
  
 **shot first** @flyingsolo  
63次谋杀而他全承认了，得了吧 #冬兵审判#反对赦免  
  
  
  
                                                                      。  
  
KRILL：说出的你的名字和职业以便记录。  
  
BELL:  Rebecca Sophia Bell。我退休了。  
  
JONES: 你是被告人的妹妹。  
  
BELL: 是的。  
  
JONES: 你上次看到Barnes中士是什么时候？真人，像这样的？  
  
BELL _【深吸一口气】：_ 那是 – 那是在1943年，在他去前线之前。他那时候已经不住家里了，后来也是。他在几年前就搬了出去，他就周日回来，做完弥撒之后。但他来看妈妈，在他必须、必须走之前亲吻我们所有人。  
  
JONES：你那时候多大？  
  
BELL：十七岁。  
  
JONES：而你现在 -  
  
BELL: 八十八。  
  
JONES:好的。你的哥哥在他二十六岁的时候去参加了意大利那边的战役 -  
  
BELL：二十五。他的生日是在十月份。 _【呛了一下_ 】在十月。*  
 _  
【James Barnes看起来很明显在难过。】  
_  
JONES：你认识坐在被告席上的男人吗？  
  
BELL：是的，我，是的。那是James。我哥哥。  
  
JONES:谢谢。您刚告诉我们你哥哥在1943年之前就已经不和他母亲和妹妹们住在一起了。他那时候住在哪里？  
  
BELL:他住在船坞附近。那里的租金更便宜，而且那离Steve打零工的报刊亭很近 -  
  
JONES:那应该是Steve Rogers,就是现在正坐在听众席上的这位。  
  
BELL:是的。他几年前失去了母亲，而你知道，Bucky, Bucky想确认他有足够的钱来买药，他生那么多病 所以 -  
  
 _【零星笑声】_  
  
BELL: - 所以他说他们能分担房租，存点钱。Steve一开始并不热衷。Bucky回到家的时候经常抱怨 – 说他不体谅别人，说他就是自私，要他做这种事。说Steve是个顽固的混蛋。  
  
 _【笑声】_  
  
JONES _【被逗笑】：_ 你同意这评论吗？  
  
BELL:当然，我当然同意。  
  
JONES:那是哪一年？  
  
BELL:那是1937年。在Steve同意前的几个月。  
  
JONES:所以在1937年到1943年之间James Barnes和Steve Rogers是住在一起的。  
  
BELL:时断时续。他们有因为付不起租金分开过几次，或者房东不允许Steve带着被揍破的脸进家门。但大多数他们能在一起的时候他们都会在一块。  
  
COYLE:反对！这是在讲故事 – 法官大人，这能说明什么？  
  
JONES:法官阁下，这里有两点值得关注。第一点公诉方提出的重要控辩点是认为Barnes中士对Steve Rogers的忠诚值得怀疑。那么某个从他们还在孩提时代就认识他们的人就能对这个论点的真实情况提供非常有价值的证言。另外，能帮助丰满James Barnes这个人物的形象。Barnes中士一直在这场庭审中被称为武器或者是工具 –而不是作为一个原本有生活，有历史，和家庭的人来被看待。我相信这一点 _极其_ 有必要，在这一点上，提醒陪审团他们并不是在看着一件物品而是一个人。  
  
COYLE:这太可笑了。没人否认这人有血有肉 -  
  
KRILL:嗯， _我_ 允许。但请谨慎行事，先生。  
  
JONES:谢谢，法官阁下。Bell女士，请看看这封信 -  
  
 _【展示证据 #56】  
_  
JONES:你认得这封信上的笔记吗？  
  
BELL:是的，那出自James之手。  
  
JONES:你介意为我们读几句吗，从头开始？  
  
BELL:嗯。好的。 _亲爱的Steve，最近有些行动。整个团在接下去的两天里将向内陆行军， 城镇的名字 – 这是重新编过的。比起蹲在战壕里等待德国佬把我们全炸飞要好，我会说。那些男孩没有一点起色 – 缺少休息并且伤痕累累，当P.因为半夜做噩梦的时候需要有三个人来压着他。至少我没有再做噩梦并且睡得像个婴儿。希望我能说希望你在这儿，但我不能。我真高兴你还在家那边。只是我希望你没有和个女孩私奔跑去新墨西哥州生小孩，因为妈妈上封信说他们已经好一段时间没见过你了 -  
_  
  
JONES:谢谢。当然，这封信被呈递为证据并可以让所有的陪审团成员审阅它的全文，如果他们如此希望。。。而这一封 – 笔迹被鉴别为出自同一人 – Bell女士，这封信的收信人是谁？  
  
 _【展示证据 # 57.】_  
  
BELL:我。  
  
JONES:你记得你是什么时候收到它的吗？  
  
BELL:是的。44年的秋天。  
  
JONES:你能读一下它吗？那只是匆匆几句话。  
  
BELL: _Beck – 就几句话想要和你说 –我等了一段时间，从3月5日开始，而现在已经六月了。没法告诉你很多，只是我们现在安全了并且全身干爽。。。伦敦就像月亮表面那样坑坑洼洼的。在所有事情完成以后我要带你来玩一次。Steve让我告诉你别让那个女领班总欺负你和Vicky。想象他总是这边刚打赢又跑去那边打仗，这个大笨蛋。照顾好妈妈和Vicky和Baby。爱你 – B。这里还有一条后记 – 忘了说了：巧克力真棒：谢谢！！‘谢谢’是大写的。  
_  
JONES:非常感谢你，Bell女士。你能说这些信件真实反映了你所知的你哥哥和Steve Rogers之间的关系吗？  
  
BELL:当然。总是直呼对方名字，他们两个，但这不是一场Bucky能把Steve捞出来的后巷斗殴。如果他能做到的话，他甚至会掰块月亮给这孩子当口香糖咬。  
  
JONES:你有想过那样的忠诚是有条件的吗？  
  
BELL:当然没有。  
  
JONES:你有遇到过任何有让你想过你的哥哥在战争期间对Rogers 队长的命令有疑问，或者怀疑或反对过他的事吗?  
  
BELL:从来没有。  
  
JONES:谢谢。没有问题了，法官阁下。  
  
KRILL:您可以上前了，Coyle先生。  
  
COYLE:谢谢。Bell女士，当你和你的哥哥在战争期间联络的时候，他有表示过对需要他们做的事有过任何的不满或不快吗？  
  
BELL:我想没有。  
  
COYLE:他从来对他的行为没有表现出任何不舒服吗？  
  
BELL:他不被允许说太多。他信件的某些部分被重新编辑过。  
  
COYLE:他能说的部分呢?他没表达过任何不安吗？  
  
BELL:有的时候能感觉到他轻描淡写那些困境。比他平时显得更高兴，来让我们振奋。他经常说起回家，并谈起回家后我们会做什么。  
  
COYLE:他确信他会回家吗？  
  
BELL:我认为他想我们相信他会回家。  
  
COYLE:好的。谢谢。  
  
  
  
                                                                     。  
  
 **美国周报** @usweekly  
特讯：Becca Barnes作证之后，Steve Rogers滑出来拥抱了他的老朋友 usm.ag/3f0oSp  
  
  
  
                                                                     。                                              
  
KRILL:请报出您的全名和职业以便记录。  
  
MORITA: James Morita。酒鬼。  
  
 _【笑声】_  
  
COYLE: Morita先生，你是Rogers先生在战时集结起来的突击队 – 即咆哮突击队的队员之一，是吗？  
  
MORITA:是的。  
  
COYLE:你在突击队中的具体位置是什么？  
  
MORITA:我们都身兼多职 –但是是的，我是队医。  
  
COYLE:明白了。现在，我记得你当初也被囚禁在Azzano，就是Rogers队长第一次营救行动的地方。  
  
MORITA:不明白你为什么需要我在这里，你好像回忆的挺不错。  
  
 _【笑声】  
_  
COYLE:Morita先生，你在救援行动之后又检查过冬兵的伤势吗？  
  
MORITA:据 _我_ 回忆，那里没人叫作冬兵 – 只有Barnes。  
  
KRILL:请回答问题，Morita先生。  
  
MORITA:很多人受了伤。Barnes看起来能搞定他自己的，所以我之后才去找他，在我们都能睡上一觉之后。  
  
COYLE:你发现任何伤了吗？  
  
MORITA _【犹豫】_ ：我大多检查下骨折 – 流血 – 那些我能在战场上处理的事，你知道。Barnes告诉我他快累死了。他们给他注射了些像火烧的东西。好吧，我没办法处理这个，所以我让他一人呆着。  
  
COYLE:所以你告诉我，Morita先生，你不能在Barnes中士身上找到任何在Azzano受虐待的医学证据。  
  
MORITA:等等 -  
  
COYLE:你自己的话，Morita先生。Barnes中士在实验室里呆了十六天，经历了一场其他十一个人都没能活下来的实验，而你所能发现的就是他“快累死了”? 看起来是这样吗？  
  
MORITA _【激动】_ ：如果你在说Barnes是个骗子，你为什么不 -  
  
COYLE _【抬高声音】_ ：这看起来不更像是Barnes中士和他们达成了某种买卖，所以他根本没有被虐待过，并且已经开始为九头蛇工作 -   
  
JONES _【愤怒】_ ：反对！故意揣测！  
  
ROGERS _【低声】_ ：- 你没权利 -  
  
KRILL:肃静！Coyle先生，请继续。  
  
MORITA: Barnes是和我一起战斗过的最棒的家伙 – 在Azzano之后，我们 _都_ 很累，而Barnes却还努力站着看着Rogers的后背 – 而你如果对此有问题，你和我，我们有话要谈谈。  
  
COYLE:谢谢。没有其他问题。   
  
  
  
                                                            。  
  
 **纽约时报** @nytimes   
七十年后：S.Rogers，J.Mortia和J.Falsworth重聚 #冬兵庭审  nyti.ms/2mdr6lP  
  
  
  
                                                            。  
  
 **CNN 爆炸新闻** @CNNbrk  
特讯：Steve Rogers上庭 #冬兵庭审  
  
  
  
                                                            。  
  
JONES: Rogers队长，你是什么时候发现Barnes中士还活着的？  
  
ROGERS:在罗斯福大桥上。我正和Natasha和Sam在去三曲翼大楼的路上 -   
  
JONES: Sam Wilson和Natasha Romanov。  
  
ROGERS:是的。我们 – 被攻击了。  
  
JONES:你能描述下那场攻击吗？  
  
ROGERS:有人跳到了我们的车顶，从车顶朝我们开枪。当Sam刹车的时候，攻击者就被甩到了我们前面。  
  
JONES:你能描述下这名攻击者吗？  
  
ROGER:他穿着黑色制服，戴着一个口罩。金属手臂。他浑身装满重型武器。  
  
JONES:谢谢。请继续。  
  
ROGERS:他的后援来了，而就在我们逃出车厢的时候我们被扫射了。我挡开了一发子弹，被从桥上震下来砸进一辆民用巴士里。当他们朝着人群开枪的时候，Natasha试图将冬兵从现场引开并被射中了肩膀。我去阻止；而最终他的面具掉了下来。  
  
JONES:接着你就认出了他吗？  
  
ROGER【轻声】：当然。我当然认出他了。  
  
JONES:你没想过那是别人吗？一个后代，或者长得像的？  
  
ROGERS:从来没有。那是Bucky的声音，他的眼睛。我在任何地方都能认出他。就算过了一百年的现在我还是能认出他。  
  
JONES:他看起来和你记忆中的有什么不同吗？  
  
ROGERS:他，他 _变_ 壮了。Bucky在战时总是皮包骨头，真的。他们 – 107团 – 他们被囚禁的时候都忍饥挨饿。他之后长了点肌肉，但不像这样。  
  
JONES:你说他的声音还是一样的。他和你说话了吗？  
  
ROGERS:我和他说话了。我叫了他的名字。他【清了清嗓子】他问那是谁。  
  
JONES:他说的时候显得认真吗？被叫这个名字，或者任何名字的时候，他看起来困惑吗？  
  
ROGERS:他看起来就像我说了什么他从来不知道存在过的东西一样。他直直的看着我而不知道我是谁。  
  
COYLE:我得反对，法官大人 – 证人不可能去阅读被告人的思想，也不能对他能或不能记得什么作出声明。  
  
KRILL:反对有效。注意不要将您个人观点作为事实陈述，队长。  
 _  
【Steven Rogers队长收紧了下颌，但点了点头。】_  
  
JONES:Barnes中士又一次试图攻击你吗？  
  
ROGERS:是的 – 但不是马上。他犹豫了。  
  
JONES:你确信这一点吗？  
  
ROGERS:非常确信。有十秒时间他 – 可以朝我开枪，但 – 没有。  
  
JONES:你在第二天的时候又碰到了Barnes中士了，是吗？  
  
ROGERS:是的。  
  
JONES:告诉我们那之后发生了什么。用你自己的话。  
  
ROGERS:他在我需要搞定的最后一架空天母舰上。我们打了，又一次。我们就差不多势均力敌。我 – 我不得不把他的肩膀弄脱臼了，右边的，来停止战斗好让我能将空天母舰停止工作。开始坠落的时候，他被一根钢梁困住了，而我帮他从那下面脱了出来。  
  
JONES:Barnes中士，在这场战斗的任何时候，有认出你或者从他的命令中偏离吗？  
  
ROGERS:当他被困在梁柱下的时候看起来像害怕极了。他看着我好像以为我正要处决他。我试图告诉他他是谁，他曾经是什么人，而他。他否认。接着他停下了。停下和我搏斗，停下了说话，只是静止的看着我 _。【停顿，轻声】_ 然后空天母舰崩塌，我掉下去了。  
  
JONES:有什么明显的理由让他停下战斗吗？  
  
ROGERS:我和他说了些话。那些他告诉我的，在，在1936年，我母亲死后。告诉我我不是孤单一人，而我不是一定要 - _【吸气】_ 我不一定要自己一个人生活。某些真实的东西。那个时候唯一留下来的真实。  
  
JONES:队长，你在波特马克河河岸被找到是在空天母舰自毁的一个小时后。你在之前的记录中说你掉进了河里，而你之前的证言帮助我们相信那个将你救起来的人一定是看见你掉下去并且特别强壮的人。你相信是Barnes中士是突破了他的设定条件将你从水里救上来的吗？  
  
ROGERS:我很快就失去了意识。我伤得很厉害。但我记得被向上拉，– 猛烈向上的运动。我想我会死去，但我没有。除了Bucky我想不到任何人会将我拉出来。  
  
JONES:非常感谢你，队长。证人是您的了，先生。  
  
COYLE: Rogers先生，你能说你对涉及到冬兵的事情是公正不移的吗？  
  
 _【停顿】_  
  
COYLE: Rogers先生。  
  
ROGERS:抱歉。那不是他的名字。  
  
COYLE _【生气】：_ 你能说你对涉及到James Barnes中士的事是公正不移的吗？  
  
ROGERS:不。我不能做到公正不移。他是我最好的朋友。我和他住在一起，我和他一起长大，我和他一起去打仗。我看着他死去。我以为他死了。我不能 – 毫无偏颇会让我没有人性。  
  
COYLE:事实是你相当的有偏见。在今天早些时候的证词中，Wilson先生说，我引用：“我担心Steve会在试图帮助冬兵的时候送命。而最后我非常确信那发生了，并无法将这个想法从我的脑袋里踢出去。”为什么Wilson先生 – 一名执证治疗师，女士们先生们，我想我不需要提醒你们 – 感到你对冬兵的情感会超出你自救的本能，队长？他是否可能相信你比起杀死你最好的朋友宁愿自己死？  
  
 _【停顿。Rogers队长收紧了下颌。】_  
  
COYLE:你在空天母舰上试图自杀吗，队长？借着这个你声称是你最亲密朋友的人之手，是吗？  
  
JONES:反对 – 这是在引导证人，法官阁下。  
  
KRILL:反对有效。请不要用精心算计来修饰你的问题，Coyle先生。  
  
COYLE:抱歉。Rogers队长。Maria Hill的证言显示你在你还在空天母舰上的时候就叫她开火。而你被送到医院的时候伤势相当严重。你，在和冬兵搏斗的过程中，有任何时候决定放弃搏斗吗？  
  
ROGERS _【紧张】：_ 是的。  
  
 _【Barnes闭上眼睛】_  
  
COYLE:为什么呢？  
  
ROGERS:我。我知道我们中的一个必须要离开， 而我没法去想象在 – 在一个没有能够救到Bucky的世界里生活。不要再一次。永远都不要再来一次。  
  
COYLE:明白了 _。【停顿】_ 你那时候对Barnes中士的感觉是什么性质的？  
  
ROGERS:抱歉？  
  
COYLE:是的。  
  
ROGERS:我 – 他是我最好的朋友。  
  
JONES:反对。我们知道这个。这点有什么重要？  
  
KRILL:这里有什么要点，Coyle先生?  
  
COYLE:我正要说到。Rogers队长，在1943年，你冲进了敌方阵地进行了一次单人自杀式行动，在那天夜晚，明知凭借你那时候已有的微少的训练冲进敌营会有多么危险。你也知道，你这样做会让你所处的整个重生计划曝露于危险之下，而你是计划里唯一的实验对象。这么说对吗？  
  
ROGERS _【非常苍白】：_ 是的。  
  
COYLE:这是非同寻常的危险。而已知的记录表明Barnes中士就是你那晚解放的人之一。其中有些当事人表示你急于寻找你的朋友而叫他们自己离开。你又继续深入去找他。这样说对吗？  
  
ROGERS:是的。  
  
COYLE:你冒了风险。事实上接下去的十八个月里你一直在冒风险。Barnes中士是你直接领导下的咆哮突击队的突击队员，而就在他死后不到两天你就将你的飞机沉入了南极冰海。我要再问一次，Rogers队长，你和Barnes中士真正的关系是什么？  
 _  
【持久的静默；窃窃私语】_  
  
ROGERS:我 - _【轻声】_ 我爱过他，我仍爱他 _【清了清嗓子】_ 我爱他。**  
  
 _  
【骚动；无法辨析】_  
  
BARNES: Steve -  
  
KRILL:请肃静。Rogers队长，你记得你发誓过要说实话，这整个 -   
  
ROGERS:是的。【坚定】我知道。  
  
BARNES: Steve。  
  
KRILL: Barnes先生，请，坐下。  
  
  
  
                                               。  
  
 **too good for you** @carterings  
队长刚出柜了吗 #詹吧唧庭审  
  
 **boy from brooklyn** @rogerthat  
@carterings“我爱过他。我仍爱他” 哦我的天  
  
 **short stripes** @flightrisk  
这么多年 #詹吧唧庭审  
  
 **shot first** @flyingsolo  
现在我们知道为什么Rogers会那么不顾一切的保护冬兵 #冬兵庭审  
  
  
  
  
                                               。  
  
COYLE: Rogers队长，你和Barnes中士的暧昧关系持续了多长时间?  
  
ROGERS:抱歉你说什么？  
  
COYLE:你说 -  
  
ROGERS:我说我爱他。他不知道。我从没告诉过他。  
  
COYLE:我重复一下。你没有和Barnes中士有过暧昧关系？  
  
ROGERS:没有过。就他所知，我们只是最好的朋友没有其他。  
  
 _【Barnes笑了】_  
  
COYLE:你曾经有因为你对他的感觉而对Barnes 中士说过不恰当的言辞吗？  
  
ROGERS:没有，我 -  
  
COYLE:你有试图接近过他吗？既然你现在比他壮了很多？现在他比以前要脆弱的多？  
  
ROGERS:没有！  
  
COYLE:你曾经有做过或者说过可以从你下层士官占便宜的事 -  
  
ROGERS:从来没有。  
  
JONES:法官阁下，我反对 – 控方正在转移焦点。我们正在审讯Barnes中士过去六十年中的行为来决定它们是在他的主观意识下还是是被强迫执行的。Rogers并不应该因为他七十年前没有做的事情而被审讯。  
  
COYLE:法官大人，我只是想试图评估Rogers队长是否是出于不同于单纯的友谊而勉强来为Barnes中士辩护的。  
  
JONES:抱歉，我看不出浪漫爱慕跟深厚友谊和兄弟情相比，会让Rogers队长更多或更少的偏向Barnes中士。  
  
COYLE:感觉，可能，例如因为从一个直接接受他命令的下级身上得到身体或者情感上的好处而产生的负罪感 – 这或许造成了Barnes中士的变化，先 -  
  
JONES:等等 – 法官阁下，暂且不论这一系列询问中明显的恶意暗示， Coyle先生本质上是在指责Rogers队长在证人席上说谎。Rogers队长已经对这些问题做出了回答。这样惹恼证人唯一的目的就是给陪审团留下一种印象 -  
  
KRILL:反对有效。Coyle先生，不管你想要说什么，你已经说了。请继续。  
  
COYLE:很好。Rogers队长，你是否认为你对Barnes的爱慕让你对他行为中的问题的严重性产生盲点？  
  
ROGERS:我不这么想，不。  
  
COYLE:你是否认为是否就像有句老话说的爱情有的时候是盲目的?  
  
ROGERS:抱歉，法官阁下，我不知道今天控方想用引用些沉词滥调来赢得诉讼。如果我知道的话，我大概会带我的百科全书来。  
  
 _【零星笑声。Barnes在他的座位上朝前倾，微笑着，他的目光落在Rogers身上。】_  
  
COYLE:除非我们完全搞错了Erskine的血清在你身上所产生的变化，队长，你真的没有那种可以读取别人思想或者占卜动机的能力。考虑到这点，你能彻底，完全的确定Barnes中士不是自愿让那些事在他身上的事情发生的吗？我不是问你的感觉。我是在谈论过硬的，事实的，有实验数据支持的证据。  
  
ROGERS _【紧张】：_ 看我那时候正睡在南极的一架结冰的飞机里，我无法给你这样的实验数据，不行。  
  
COYLE _【在证人席前交叉双手轻拍着】：_ 哼嗯。Rogers队长，你的，你的，你对Barnes中士的喜爱是无条件的吗？就算他在完全有认知他行为的情况下参与了其中任何一起谋杀，你还会爱他吗？  
  
ROGERS:我 – 当然我会。每一次。  
  
COYLE:队长，让我把话说清楚。你进这座法院站在证人席上作供词是因为你想要从美国司法系统这个大灰狼下面保护Barnes中士。你决定为被告人作证与你对他的感情是两回事，还是基于你对他的隐密情感才来保护他？  
  
JONES:法官阁下，我反对这样的提问方式。  
  
KRILL:基于什么理由?  
  
JONES:公诉方正在找茬，并且在不怀好意的质询证人。  
  
 _【停顿】_  
  
KRILL:驳回。回答问题，Rogers队长。  
  
ROGERS:就算在那条椅子上坐的是个陌生人，我也一样会站在这里。先生。  
  
COYLE:陪审团的女士们先生们，我必须要你们好好思考下我们是否可以相信一个说他无条件的爱这个职业杀手的男人的证言——这个杀手可能是谋杀了我们所深切怀念的最伟大的一位总统的凶手 – 这是个怎样的男人 – 什么人会将美国的颜色穿在胸口，自豪的以国家为自己命名 -   
  
ROGERS:你知道，这是美国可以在这几天里弄明白的一件事。或许美国可以将更多的爱和尊重给予其他人而不只是习惯于做做慈善 -  
  
COYLE: _Rogers_ 队长，你能真诚的说看着现在坐在被告席上的男人，除了是个杀手之外还能是别的什么？  
  
ROGERS _【咆哮】：_ 是的。他是我所知的最勇敢的人之一， 他是最勇敢的 – 他被做了几十年的实验，而事实是他站在那里就是个奇迹 -  
  
COYLE:之前的证据，直到目前为止，还不够做出结论 -  
  
ROGERS:你是在忽视这个国家最年老的战俘所经历过的虐待和洗脑吗，先生?  
  
COYLE:我正在问问题，队长。  
  
ROGERS:你是吗？  
  
COYLE:法官大人，真的 -  
  
KRILL: Rogers队长，在称赞你的感受的同时，你出格了。请收敛你自己并回答问题。  
  
ROGERS:基于我所有的尊重，法官阁下，从庭审开始。这个男人除了将Bucky Barnes钉在没能在几十年的囚禁和虐待下坚持下来的十字架上之外没做其他事。你可以说这是他的工作。但我一直认为法庭的目的是寻找真相，而不是用法律技巧和一半的谎言将无辜的人定罪。Bucky经历了七十年的惨无人道的遭遇，将他变成个活生生的武器，而我拒绝坐着并让在这里的任何人 -  
  
KRILL:队长。  
  
ROGERS: - 作出决定让我眼看他又要像那样的被关起来。在救他这事上我只失败过一次。这不会再发生了。  
  
KRILL:你是在威胁法庭吗，Rogers队长？  
  
ROGERS:法官阁下，我是在让法庭做正确的事情。  
  
  
  
                                                         。  
  
 **美联社** @AP  
爆炸新闻：Rogers队长对Barnes中士: “我爱他” apne.ws/7asA9UQ  
  
 **Fox 新闻** @FoxNews  
#美国队长：一个英雄，和预期不同  fxn.ws/3arYV5b  
  
  
  
                                                          。  
  
世界潮流 . 更改  
  
#同性恋或双性   
  
  
  
                                                          。  
  
 **CNN 爆炸新闻** @CNNbrk  
特讯：Steve Rogers和Sam Wilson在第二天的庭讯后在法院外拥抱 cnn.it/1uGk7KS  
  
 **人物周刊** @peoplemag  
新消息：队长和猎鹰被发现在拥抱  peoplem.ag/1b7dfjK  
  
  
  
                                                          。  
  
收信人: srogers@gmail.com  
发信人: hottieofthunder@gmail.com  
  
你有颗勇敢的心，吾友  
  
  
  
  
*原句一开始用"was",之后改为”is"  
  
*原句 “ I loved him, l love him."


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
  
 **too good for you** @carterings  
哦天哪James Buchanan Barnes正站上证人席  
  
 **shot first** @flyingsolo  
冬兵正在发誓说实话。简直是个笑话 #冬兵庭审  
  
  
  
                                                        。  
  
KRILL:请说出你的姓名以便记录。  
  
BARNES: James – James Buchanan Barnes。  
  
JONES: Barnes先生，我明白你的记忆并没有完全恢复。  
  
BARNES:是的。  
  
JONES:没关系。你能告诉法庭上在座的各位你所记得的关于你被九头蛇囚禁时的状态吗？  
  
BARNES:很多都只是片段闪回。我记得他们带走我的那天。我的情况很糟 – 我的胳膊断了，流着血。他们切了 – 他们拿走了我的手臂。我想我那时候失去了意识。当我醒来的时候，他们给了我另外一只。  
  
 _【Steve Rogers看起来感觉不太舒服】_  
  
BARNES:我适应得挺好，对疼痛，也可能他们给了我点什么。当我看到那条手臂，我惊慌了 – 我攻击了其中一个技术员，想要挣脱，但他们有很多人，他们将我用皮带绑起来。Zola在那。他对我说我是“九头蛇的新拳头”。  
  
JONES:继续。  
  
BARNES:我几乎只记得疼痛 – 不像是折断根骨头或者是一个枪伤，那就像你的身体的所有部分一起疼。那感觉太糟了而我能做的只有尖叫，我也这么做了一直到嗓子哑了，一直在尖叫。Zola告诉我我必须听他们话，这样疼痛才会停止。  
  
JONES:你是怎么反应的？  
  
BARNES:叫他滚一边。  
  
 _【不确定的笑声】_  
  
BARNES:我不知道持续了多长时间。可能是几个小时，可能是几天。有一度我把舌头咬烂了，他们就往我嘴里塞了点东西。不能再尖叫了。而接着 – 接着事情开始变得模糊。  
  
JONES _【有些颤抖】_ :非常能理解。你还记得其他些什么？  
  
BARNES:冷。低温 – 他们没有完善那项技术。有的时候他们没弄好我就在寒冷里面呆上几个小时。什么都不能做，只能希望它停下，最终。  
  
JONES:你能描述下一个典型的任务会怎么完成？  
  
BARNES:我不记得。  
  
JONES:你不记得你被指派去杀人吗？  
  
BARNES:不记得。  
  
JONES:你对你的杀人行为能回忆多少？  
  
BARNES:有些。有些片段。我 – 鲜血。尖叫。  
  
JONES: Barnes先生，如果你违背了命令会有什么样的后果？你能回忆起任何一次这么做过吗？  
  
BARNES _【有些犹豫】_ :我不懂。  
  
JONES:你能意识到，在执行你的任务的时候，存在任何反抗命令的可能性吗？简单说，你能自由的拒绝他们吗？  
  
BARNES:会有什么好结果呢？你不会让一把枪拒绝开火的。  
  
JONES:非常感谢，Barnes先生。现在是您的证人了。  
  
  
                                                       
                                                  。  
  
 **Roy Van Dale** @RV_Dale  
真有人会相信这个吗?#冬兵庭审 #醒醒吧大家  
  
  
  
                                                  。  
  
  
COYLE:Barnes先生，你说过你只能回忆起一部分你的谋杀行为。看着这张照片。这是他们其中之一吗？  
  
 _【展示证据 #12】_  
  
BARNES:我 – 不。  
  
COYLE:我们早些时候听过Naomie Finebaum女士的证词，她的祖父是在卧室里被你射杀，在他睡觉的时候。你记得他吗？  
  
BARNES:不。  
  
COYLE:令人安慰，我确信，对他的孙女来说。那你记得Anton Kairovski么？  
  
BARNES： _【停顿】_ 是的。  
  
JONES:反对！这么质询的目的是什么?  
  
COYLE:法官大人，辩方律师反复指出这个男人存在记忆问题以试图让他脱罪；我只想确认他记忆中的漏洞究竟有多大。  
  
KRILL:好，但也不需要将所有的证据都重复一遍。请减短一些。  
  
COYLE:很好。你记得杀死Ronald Sinclair先生吗？  
  
 _【展示证据 #18】_  
  
COYLE:你徒手扼死了他。或者，好吧，我说徒。。。  
  
 _【听众发出沉重的笑声】_  
  
COYLE:你记得那个吗？  
  
BARNES:是的。  
  
COYLE:你记得你杀了他的妻子Cecelia 吗?  
  
BARNES:是的。  
  
COYLE:现在，Sinclair先生是承包商。他是目标。他的妻子是个建筑师。她和她丈夫的工作没有关系，而你 – 用你赤裸的双手 – 你还是杀了她。为什么杀她？  
  
BARNES:那是在任务的参数之内。  
  
COYLE:我明白了。到另一个房间杀死一个睡梦中的无辜女人属于任务参数内。  
  
BARNES:是的。那 -  
  
COYLE:什么？  
  
BARNES:联带灾害。事实上，对九头蛇来说。  
  
COYLE _【恶心】_ ：联带灾害。你 -   
  
JONES:我反对，法官阁下！这是蓄意煽动 -  
  
KRILL:反对有效。请克制做出带有颜色的价值判断， Coyle先生。  
  
COYLE:让我们继续。Barnes先生，你能回忆是如何计划刺杀行动的吗？  
  
BARNES:不能。  
  
COYLE:你杀了这个男人和他的妻子，而你却不能回忆是如何计划杀害他们的？  
  
BARNS:嗯，你知道，我那时候没有意识。  
  
COYLE:怎么没有意识？  
  
BARNES:他们将我放进冰里，当我不 – 当他们不需要我的时候。  
  
COYLE:真方便。  
  
JONES:反对！这已经被记录在案了，Coyle先生可以自由的去查阅多个记录来源 -  
  
KRILL:有效。 _【冷漠】_ Coyle先生，请避免主动怀疑您的证人。  
  
COYLE:对于刺杀事件你记得多少，Barnes先生？你能回忆起你当时的感受吗？ _【停顿】_ 是可以接受的感觉吗？当你扼死他们的时候你的脑子里在想什么？你是否享受 –  
  
JONES:法官大人， 我必须 - _【被打断】_  
  
 _【骚动；混乱】_  
  
KRILL:请安静。  
  
ROGERS _【低沉】_ ：- 没权利 -   
  
KRILL: Rogers队长，如果您不回到您的座位上并停止干扰庭审，我就必须得动用权力将您请出法庭。  
  
 _【骚动】_  
  
ROGERS: 恕我直言，女士 -  
  
JONES:法官阁下，控方的一系列论点都无事实根据并且很明显意图诱导——。  
  
ROGERS: - 这太荒谬。Bucky是我见过的最勇敢善良的人 -  
  
KRILL: Rogers队长，我真的必须要求 -   
  
ROGERS: 他不应当得到这样的对待。这个国家欠了他太多，远比得到一场关于叛国和没什么意义的恐吓的审判要来得多得多 -  
  
BARNES:闭嘴，Rogers。  
  
KRILL _【震怒】_ ：Barnes先生 -  
  
ROGERS: Bucky。  
  
BARNES:请坐下。  
  
ROGERS: 你值得得到更好的，Buck。  
  
BARNES: 别再对那些家伙嚷嚷，兄弟。我很好。  
  
COYLE:让我们继续。Barnes先生，你去过达拉斯吗？  
  
BARNES:我不知道。  
 _  
【呢喃】_  
  
COYLE:你不记得你有去过德克萨斯州的达拉斯？  
  
BARNES:不。  
  
COYLE：我们先前听到一名分析员的证词说确实有个案子。在1963年11月有件任务需要你去达拉斯。  
  
BARNES:我得说他知道的比我多多了。  
  
COYLE:我们也听到Romanov女士的证词，你是个非常出色的狙击手。你的专业水准需要仰赖于你手中的武器吗？  
  
BARNES:并没有多少。他们 – 九头蛇训练我让我能适应许多种类型的武器。  
  
COYLE:你能使用一把6.5毫米的卡尔卡诺式的卡宾枪吗？  
  
BARNES:是的。  
  
COYLE: 并且，用这项武器，你是否可能射中一个移动目标  - 例如，一个成人头颅的大小 – 从265英尺之外？  
  
BARNES:我猜可以。  
  
COYLE:你认为 – 你能在六秒的区间内射中同一目标三次吗？  
  
BARNES:当然。  
  
COYLE【声音抬高】：而这是不是真的，Barnes先生，在1963年11月22日，你从德克萨斯书籍保管中心的窗户里击中约翰.F.肯尼迪 -   
  
JONES:反对！故意引导！  
  
KRILL:反对有效。请重新措辞，Coyle先生。  
  
COYLE: Barnes先生，你在达拉斯的目标是谁？  
  
BARNES:我 – 我不知道。  
  
COYLE： _【停顿】_ 明白了。  
  
 _【小声嘀咕】_  
  
COYLE: Barnes先生。依据之前的证言，你在Azzano的时候就被注射了所谓的超级士兵血清，对吗？  
  
BARNES:是的。不过，我那个时候不知道那是什么。  
  
COYLE:你什么时候注意到你的身体出现了变化？  
  
BARNES: 在Azzano的时候他们不知道那是否有效，。如果有效果，他们可能就不会让我逃出来了。  
  
 _【Steve Rogers发出了难过的声音。】_  
  
BARNES:我猜过了一段时间我才注意到。那是 – 你不会 _抱怨_ 你的淤青好的或许快了点，对吧？  
  
COYLE:但你在掉下去的时候已经知道了，在1944年？  
  
BARNES:是的。  
  
COYLE:Barnes先生，你为什么从来没告诉过Rogers队长这些变化？当他是你的指挥官时，难道你不需要向他汇报这些吗？你难道没想过这或许是他该知道的重要信息呢？  
  
BARNES:我 -  
  
COYLE:进一步说，如果Rogers队长知道你的治愈能力被加强了，他会毫不犹豫在你掉落之后去搜寻你。你是希望避免这情况发生吗？你是不是早有计划要通过这种方式和九头蛇会和 -   
  
BARNES: _不_ 。  
  
COYLE:那就告诉我们：为什么保密？  
  
BARNES:我猜 – 我不愿去想它。因为它意味着承认有些东西改变了，承认 – 战争改变了我，而我不想这样。我想像以前在家时一样，那时我只是跟着Steve进入战斗，看着他的后背。告诉Steve我不同了，会，会让这场战争变得真实。我猜我只是试着让它藏的更久一些。  
  
COYLE:哼嗯。 _【停顿】_ Barnes先生，你能记得发生在三角翼大楼并被多位证人所描述过的事情吗？  
  
BARNES:我 – 没有。不像  - 不。  
  
COYLE:明白了。那你不记得杀死Shaun Danforth，39岁，将他踢进一架燃烧的飞机里。  
  
BARNES:不记得。  
  
COYLE:或者朝一架有人的飞机里扔手榴弹杀死了Janet Stobert -   
  
BARNES:不记得。  
  
COYLE:那么请说说，你究竟都记得些什么？  
  
BARNES:我。我记得Steve。我记得和他搏斗，我记得他告诉我不要这么做，他认识我。  
  
COYLE:你记得你朝Rogers队长开枪吗？三次，我想，一次在他身侧，一次在 -   
  
BARNES:是的。  
  
COYLE:你是否也记得你殴打Rogers队长，打裂他左边的颧骨以及一些肋骨，导致他鼓膜破裂，手指断裂 -  
  
BARNES _【大喊】_ ：是的。  
  
COYLE:你能告诉我们关于Rogers队长从空天母舰坠落的事吗？  
  
BARNES:他不愿意反击。我对他非常的愤怒，因为他不愿意反击。我狠狠的揍了他。接着我 - _【困惑】_ 我记得看见他掉下去了。接着我也掉下去了。 _【冷漠】_ 好像我总是在掉落。  
  
COYLE:如果我错了请原谅 – 仅仅在Rogers队长掉落之前的几秒，你还想要杀了他。  
  
BARNES:我 – 是的。  
  
COYLE:此外，在你们搏斗的过程中，Rogers队长弄折了你的右肩。对吗？  
  
BARNES:是的。  
  
COYLE:那么你的 – 金属手臂那时是否受到过严重损害？  
  
BARNES: Steve朝它上面砸了几次，是的。  
  
COYLE _【不相信地】_ ：而现在，你认为我们会相信在Rogers队长坠落之后，你潜入波特马克河，带着不是一只而是两只手臂的伤，仍然将本应是你的受害者的人拖了出来?这是个童话， 是则被辩方捏造用来为被告人博取同情的 -  
  
JONES:反对！  
  
KRILL _【几乎同时地】_ ：Coyle先生 -  
  
BARNES:我没有，我没有期待你们会相信它。我不知道我自己是否相信它。我想说的就是，不论是谁做的，我很高兴他们救了Steve。【轻声】他们一定很爱他，才做这样的事。  
  
COYLE: Barnes先生。作为冬兵，你做了很多违背常理的事 -   
  
JONES:反对！  
  
KRILL:不，我想我可以看出这次的重点。驳回。  
  
COYLE: - 而且，你从来没有试图逃跑？拒绝命令？  
  
BARNES _【紧张】_ ：在那之后没有 – 在他们 – 我不能。  
  
COYLE:我好奇，那么，那天究竟有什么不同让你能夺回自己的思想。  
  
BARNES:嗯，Steve在那，他在和我说话 -   
  
COYLE:Barnes先生，你真的想告诉法庭上的各位，杀害平民 – 孩子 – 对你来说不够，但是这个男人说出你的名字就可以？ 那是多么 -   
  
BARNES _【无助】_ ：我不知道。我只是 – 我一辈子都和Steve在在一起， 我跟他卷进的冲突足够十辈子，他之前救过我一次而那就也像那时 -   
  
COYLE _【干巴巴】_ ：啊，是的，你们的友谊。我们昨天有幸听到Rogers关于他对你的感情的证言。那算个惊喜吗？  
  
BARNES:是的。  
  
COYLE:你对他的话的反应是什么？你震惊吗，或者说困扰？在你身上有可能发生吗？  
  
BARNES:没有，它没有困扰我，没有。我意外主要是因为总觉得我早该知道，既然我从36年就爱上他了。  
  
 _【骚乱】_  
  
KRILL:肃静！  
  
COYLE:我们 _真的_ 要相信 -   
  
ROGERS: Bucky -   
  
BARNES: 是的，你个大笨蛋。我当然是。  
  
ROGERS:赢你了， Buck。记得 – 记得32年的时候我妈在医院而我生了病？你给我带了块面包，给我讲了整晚的故事。坐在我的脚边不起来，就算我一直告诉你我不想让你也生病。那时我就想 – 我知道 – 是的。  
  
BARNES _【平静地】_ :我记得。  
  
KRILL:先生们，请不要。  
  
  
  
                                                                    。  
 **  
too good for you** @carterings  
他完全没有预料到这回答 #JBBTRIAL   
  
**boy from brooklyn** @rogerthat  
@carterings 公诉人就是个笨蛋，看看他们的脸  
  
 **commando #8** @ahowling  
/从1936年开始/救救我  
  
 **commando #8** @ahowling  
队长听到时的脸  
  
 **too good for you** @carterings  
@ahowling 他们什么时候开始对话了  
  
  
                                                           。  
  
COYLE:Barnes先生，你曾经看见过这个建筑吗？  
  
 _【展示证据 #72】_  
  
BARNES:没有。  
  
COYLE:你确定吗？没有在你的某次任务里，也许？  
  
BARNES:我不记得。‘当然，这在今天来说并不意味着什么。  
 _  
【零星笑声】_  
  
COYLE:确实。这是一张布鲁克林第五街和Morris大道交叉口的照片  
  
 _【Steve Rogers 动了一下。】_  
  
COYLE: Rogers队长会对这个地址很熟悉，因为在这块地区重建以前，那里是你们两人在1937年到1939年共同租住的房子的所在处。  
  
BARNES:我 – 我没有，我没有 -   
  
COYLE:你可以看看接下来的文件吗？  
  
 _【展示证据 #73】_  
  
BARNES:那是一份任务报告。日期1974年六月。  
  
COYLE:是的。请对着法庭读读划出来的部分，这里。  
  
BARNES _【缓慢】： 冬兵在纽约常规任务期间变得不安分。追踪他到第五街和Morris交界处的一间画室。没有对标准口号进行回应，必须人工抓捕。建议洗脑 + 对未来该区域的活动保持谨慎。  
_  
COYLE: Barnes先生，看到这份报告， 你怎么还能说在九头蛇治下是完全不自愿的？对我来说很明显你的确有能力拒绝他们的 -   
  
JONES:反对！这完全是揣测 -   
  
KRILL:有效。  
  
COYLE:或许你放弃了？又或者你，也许，想 -   
  
JONES:反对！  
  
COYLE: - 像一条忠实的狗一样回到你的主人身边 -   
  
KRILL: _Coyle先生_ 。控制您自己。  
  
BARNES _【轻声】_ ：我试过。我发誓，我真的试过。  
  
COYLE:没有其他问题了。  
  
  
  
                                                             。  
  
 **Luisa E** @LEscarra  
法官休庭去吃午饭。下午将做结语。#美国诉詹吧唧  
  
 **shot first** @flyingsolo  
别忘了：他最后回去了他们那。#冬兵庭审 #反对赦免  
  
                      
  
                                                              。  
  
发信人: Sam [17:24]  
你知道  
  
发信人: Sam [17:24]  
关于他们，我说  
  
                                      收信人: Sam [17:25]  
                                      我都开始怀疑了  
  
                                      收信人: Sam [17:25]  
                                      只要看看他们  
  
收信人: Sam [17:29]  
为什么就没有一个人会像那样看着我  
  
发信人: Sam [17:30]  
那是因为你不够注意我  
  
发信人: Sam [17:38]  
Nat?  
  
发信人: Sam [17:38]  
越线了吗？  
  
                                       收信人: Sam [17:40]  
                                       你想之后一起去吃晚饭吗？  
  
发信人: Sam [17:41]  
请 ： ）  
  
发信人: Sam [17:42]  
如果这场庭审会结束的话  
  
  
                                                            。  
  
 **美国周刊** @usweekly  
相爱一世纪：Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes   usm.ag/1p2qbHK  
  
 **人物周刊** @peoplemag  
历经冰雪，战争和时间：只是两个恋爱中的男孩  peoplem.ag/Bu3it  
  
 **Irena E** @IEscarra  
讨论在法庭外的Wendy's * 变得火热#詹吧唧庭审  
  
  
  
                                                        。  
  
COYLE:。。。我们来看看这个自己都没有否认的杀手 – 他承认参与了六十三起谋杀，而且谁知道还有多少起谋杀藏在他的记忆中呢。他承认向救了他的人 – 他最好的朋友而之后又成为他的上级 – 在九头蛇的Azzano实验的事情上撒了谎。那么他如果现在开始说真话难道不令人觉得奇怪吗？现在，当 “Arnim Zola”不再是个实体 – 现在，没人能站出来反驳他是无辜的时候？  
  
 _【停顿】_  
  
辩方会让你相信这个男人是个受害者。而我要说:这个男人，七十年来，为九头蛇工作 – 杀害孩子 – 射杀肯尼迪总统，女士们先生们 – 一次也没有质疑过他得到的命令。他的行为不是一个无辜者所为； 这个男人所做的是同谋，甚至如鱼得水，在一个我们所有人都憎恶的组织里 。。。  
  
  
  
                                                       。  
  
 **commando #8** @ahowling  
我不想因为这个家伙只是尽了他的职责恨他，但这很难做到 #詹吧唧庭审  
  
 **boy from brooklyn** @rogerthat  
@ahowling如果发现他每天早上都踢小狗，我不会感到惊讶的  
  
 **shot first** @flyingsolo  
控方结语做的真棒 #冬兵庭审  
  
  
  
                                                      。  
  
陪审团的女士们先生们，  
  
你们现在有个决定要做。控方和辩方都已经做出了陈述 – 我们已经将案件非常清晰的铺陈出来， 我希望 – 而现在我们没什么能做的，也没有别的选择，只能将这个男人的生命交到你们十二个人的手上。最终的决定将取决于你们，而且必须一致通过。  
  
控方已经 – 反复 – 提醒你们冬兵所制造过的罪案，但我们不准备否认冬兵犯下那些罪案。我们主张James Barnes是被强制变成冬兵的，而他从来没有谋杀的动机，而他也不应该因为他人犯罪和那些更危险的人受到惩罚。不像控方非常清晰的结案陈词，我不会侮辱性的让你们再重复一遍Barnes中士这七十年来所遭受的厄难的证据 – 全部从头来一遍。我只会问：如果，冬兵的确参与了九头蛇的活动，那他为什么回来呢？为什么从波特马克河底救起美国队长？为什么不就此消失，逃得远远的，远远的？为什么他自愿的来站上这座法庭接受庭审呢？  
  
当然，除掉冬兵就一劳永逸的 – 摆脱九头蛇——那个蜿蜒潜入我们中间的入侵者，这样想会很轻松。冬兵是大恶狼，是鬼怪，是藏在每人衣柜里的鬼魂。他是那个让我们在黑暗中害怕的东西。而我们是只顾害怕黑暗中的东西，却不曾停下来想想是谁关掉了灯。  
  
我请求你们记得被告人不是一个用完就可以任意丢弃的武器。他不是鬼魂。他是活生生的，呼吸着，像人类一样感知，曾经全心为他的祖国战斗；而现在坐在这里等待着他的祖国来决定他会得到什么。我请求你们不要忘记你们看到过的 – 这些录像，这些照片，这些文件，所有详细叙述了James Barnes这七十年来所受到过的折磨虐待和训练。  
  
冬兵不在庭审中。这不是冬兵审判。冬兵是个谬误，是个虚构的人物，是个童话。如果我们将任何一名医生，一名士兵，以及任何一名参与过冬兵计划的政客送上被告席，或许我们可以离制裁冬兵更近点。不：此时此地正在接受审判的男人，这个男人是Bucky Barnes。  
  
我们所有人都知道Bucky。我们在历史课本里见过他，在课堂报告里，在冒险故事小说里，在电影银幕上，在电视节目中。我们中有些人是看着每天早餐时间播放的美国队长和咆哮突击队长大的。我们中有些人是跟孩子一起看的。我们中有些人甚至有Bucky熊。我们都知道Bucky Barnes和 Steve Rogers还有Peggy Carter和咆哮突击队，但即使是我们了如指掌的故事，有时候真相跟我们的期望的稍有不同。还没有完结。它看起来是历史，，但从来没有真正死亡。有时它甚至会起死回生。  
  
Bucky Barnes在这个星期复活了。就在我们的眼前。请不要让他又一次的被埋葬。  
  
这不是一个可以容易做出的决定。好好花点时间。好好花点时间检视所有作为证据的文件，每一份报告，每一张照片，每一段录像。确定这是你在这个情况下所能做出的唯一决定。那会很难。需要勇气和力量。但我对你们和你们的能力充满信心 – 无论你们进入这座法庭的时候是什么样的观点 – 你们会去做正确的事。  
  
谢谢。  
  
  
  
                                                  。  
  
 **Eve Gabler** @E_Gablr  
#放下@MicJONES  
  
  
  
  
                                                   。  
  
KRILL:Barnes先生，在陪审团离开去做决定之前你有什么想说的吗？  
  
BARNES _【摇头；犹豫】_ ：我，是的。我做了 – 就算是九头蛇抓住我 – 扭曲了我  - 剥夺了我在做这些事情过程中的所有选择权，那还是我的手和我的脸以及我、我的、我的大脑在做这些事。我不知道我是否能偿还他们，就算我想要这么做。我想这么做。我无法说我有多想。 _【颤抖着呼吸】_ 但我、我在变成冬兵很久之前就杀了人。我在战争中杀人，我在野林里杀人，我为战略科学军团杀人。我从阿尔卑斯山的火车掉落之前就已经为美国政府杀了很长时间的人。或许 – 或许当我站在布鲁克林的征兵中心的那一刻起我的一部分就已经是武器了。  
 _  
【无法辨认】  
_  
BARNES:你知道，他们给了我机会回家，在Azzano之后。他们说，你受到了虐待，你会光荣退伍，没有人会认为你是个弱者。我想回家。上帝，我想。但接着，那个和我一起长大的孩子，你们也许听说过他 – 嗯，在伦敦一个酒吧里他来到我面前说，我想继续战斗，我想要你、我想要你和我一起。而在那之后说“不”就不再在我的选项中了。  
  
ROGERS _【低沉】：_ Buck, 不 -   
  
BARNES:闭嘴，Rogers，我正在发言。事实是，我救过这孩子大概五十次，在战争中。看着他的背后。保护他周全。我一直都很累，有时候我都感觉累到我的牙齿快要从头骨中挤出来，而我还在继续，知道我正在做我需要做的事因为Steve需要我 – 实际的需要我。这使我感觉真实。这是我一直都擅长的 – 确保他从麻烦中安全脱身。这是我所擅长的事，不是用来复枪射击，不是扔飞刀。只是看着他的后背。我自从1944年后就不能做这事了。他们将这也从我这里夺走。 _【停顿】_ 我不能。告诉你们该怎么想。上帝知道我不是个好人。上帝知道我是多么想将自己锁起来把一切都忘掉。但我们缺少好人 – 而我，我遇到一个。我遇到一个不知道从打架中逃走的孩子，在许多年前，布鲁克林最倔强的孩子。从那时起就跟随他。也许我只是想要个机会能重新跟随他。  
  
  
  
                                                                。  
  
 **short stripes** @flightrisk  
我相信，我相信 #赦免他  
  
 **boy from brooklyn** @rogerthat   
队长哭了。#詹吧唧庭审  
  
  
                                                                 。  
  
 **boy from brooklyn** @rogerthat   
队长拒绝离开法庭 #詹吧唧庭审  
  
 **too good for you** @carterings  
他刚拒绝了猎鹰给他的三明治 #詹吧唧庭审  
  
 **commando #8** @ahowling  
两小时四十分，打赌这会要多久吗?#詹吧唧庭审  
  
 **too good for you** @carterings  
@ahowling 最少3小时，最长也许要一辈子那么久。  
  
  
  
                                                                。  
  
收信人: Nat [23:05]  
五个小时。外面的记者怎么样？  
  
                                               发信人: Nat [23:06]  
                                               没放松。他们现在找来了历史学家。Steve怎么样？  
  
收信人: Nat [23:06]  
还是不吃。说只要Barnes不能吃，他就不吃  
  
收信人: Nat [23:07]  
Barnes看起来也不怎么好  
  
收信人: Nat [23:09]  
觉得他会没事吗？  
  
                                               发信人: Nat [23:14]  
                                               我不知道。  
  
                                               发信人: Nat [23:31]  
                                               回来了。需要点什么吗？  
  
收信人: Nat [23:32]  
街对面那里的牛肉饺子  
  
收信人: Nat [23:32]  
麻烦你？  
  
                                                发信人: Nat [23:45]  
                                                我会给你带杯咖啡  
  
收信人: Nat [23:45]  
:) :)  
  
  
  
                                                      。  
  
 **boy from brooklyn** @rogerthat  
队长和詹吧唧的视线已经有15分钟没有从对方身上移开了#詹吧唧庭审  
  
 **commando #8** @ahowling  
@rogerthat 他们已经等了特么九十年了  
  
 **too good for you** @carterings  
我想队长刚做了个“我爱你”的口型#詹吧唧庭审  
  
 **commando #8** @ahowling  
@carterings 他绝对做了  
  
 **boy from brooklyn** @rogerthat  
@ahowling @carterings 你们看到詹吧唧的脸了吗  
  
 **too good for you** @carterings  
@rogerthat @ahowling 真让人心碎  
  
 **boy from brooklyn** @rogerthat  
@carterings @ahowling 上帝，伙计们，就让他们拥抱吧  
  
  
  
  
 **纽约时报** @nytimes  
在时代广场上屏息等待判决结果的群众#冬兵庭审 (照片: Christopher Allen/NYT)  nyti.ms/1pYr9ti  
  
  
[attach]430[/attach]  
  
  
 **TIME.com** @TIME  
 **投票:** Barnes中士该判无罪吗？ ti.me/1t3tFXM  
  
  
  
  
                                                                     。  
 _  
历史学家讨论美国队长，Bucky Barnes，同性恋理论_  
作者 Jean Luther  
  
问：Krantz女士，出版于1999年并在2010年纽约受袭后再版的广受争议的 _美国队长和同性理论：英雄主义的叙述_ ，一书，你是作者之一。你的书是早期认为美国队长和他最好的朋友Bucky Barnes并非像人们想象的那样纯友谊的著作之一。基于这个理由，那本书被认为，我引用下，不恰当的，无礼的，甚至是诽谤 – 然而过去两天的之中披露的事实证实你很接近真相!你是否因为理论得到证实而感到被平反了？  
  
Krantz:嗯，平反不是个恰当的词。解释历史经常是个猜谜游戏，你知道，而我们在写作当中的乐趣仅仅是学术性的。我们并没有在写小道消息。假定一个历史人物可能的性取向，用以反映不同的视角去审视一段常常被简化为其保守的可接受成分的时代，而这与违背本人要求，去猜测现代公众人物的性取向和花边新闻是有着极大不同的。现在，当然，历史人物能够复活这件事就不多见 – 谢天谢地，不然我们都要丢了工作！但是，我想说看到那些曾经激烈的指责我们参与了‘奇闻录’的同事 – 你能看到他们现在站在我这边 – 嗯，他们现在正努力撇清自己，那让人有极大的满足。  
  
问：你能说一下对于过去二十四小时内风涌而起的 – 关于要剥夺美国队长的勋章的在线情愿以及推特上#我们是否能相信他的运动 –你有什么想法吗?  
  
Krantz:那并不意外。并且，毫无意外的荒谬。美国队长就是美国队长，无论他的性取向是啥。某些人会不得不去琢磨的是Steve Rogers一直是 – 好吧，我们说同性恋，现在:  
那看起来是最适合的统称。这个完成了历史课本中许多功勋的男人一直都爱着Bucky Barnes。而很多人都难以接受，宁愿自己变得古板陈腐。但愿这会让他们之中一些人重新审视他们看待，嗯，士兵，同性恋群体，以及美国人身心健康的方式。这或许会让学术届的一些人不再自动将历史人物粉饰成直的除非有相反证据。  
  
问：你认为Bucky Barnes在他所造成的罪案中是无辜的吗？  
  
Krantz:诚恳的来说，是的。看看Barnes在1943年到1945年期间的服兵役记录，我觉得很难去相信他是有意背叛他的祖国或Steve Rogers – 或Steve Rogers的回忆，无论是哪种情况。我们将Bucky Barnes作为一个不会倒下的忠诚标志树立了七十年，而在那七十年中他在我们的土地上被关押并经历了最糟的虐待折磨。他值得拥有我们的同情和友好。他绝对不应该因为叛国恐怖受审。我们只希望陪审团会认识到这一点。  
  
问：由于出了新信息，你还会继续写作美国队长的一生吗？  
  
Krantz:虽然科学的好奇心督促我这么做，但我不希望他们之中的任何人被强逼着受尽观众瞩目。这么说吧，如果他们其中一人或两人都想做个采访说说他们共同的历史，那我希望Alison _【Cooper，美国队长和同性理论：英雄主义的叙述的共同作者】_ 和我，我们，嗯，我们非常乐意去倾听！  
  
请在SMITHSONIANMAG.COM上阅读更多  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                      。  
  
 **Laura B. Castellano** @LBCastellano  
传给每一个说队长该被踢出复仇者战队的人：不。#我们能相信他吗  
 **  
Laura B. Castellano** @LBCastellano  
#我们能相信他吗 你说你相信一个前克格勃杀手，一个前军火商，一个有着易怒问题的绿巨人 -   
  
**Laura B. Castellano** @LBCastellano  
#我们能相信他吗 你相信这些人，但你就不能相信一个同性恋 （男同？双性？闭嘴），就算你们中大多数 -   
  
**Laura B. Castellano** @LBCastellano  
#CanWeTrustHim —  
#我们能相信他吗 膜拜下他昨天走过的路。队长没有对我们任何一个人“撒谎”。他不欠我们什么。想想吧。  
  
  
  
                                                                     。  
 _  
“ – 好吧，Shauna，现在在弗吉尼亚刚过了凌晨一点而陪审团们已经隔离讨论了七个小时了。当然那是个艰难的决定，而在此时公诉方和被告方都做了结案陈词，而我想可以这么说，任何一方都没有做出有力的可以让天平朝向他们的论辩。被告方，你知道，一直在通过虐待折磨以及洗脑为James Barnes作出辩解，声称他是过去的七十年的受害者并以此为他从所遭受的指控中脱罪，包括严重叛国以及六十三项已知的谋杀罪。而被告方的观点是Barnes是被恐怖组织九头蛇强迫才参与这些谋杀的，而这一项事实可以让他完全免罪，如果陪审团同意这一点的话。  
  
“但公诉方也在被告方的一系列辩词中挖出问题，而庭审的方向现在被卷到了对于Steve Rogers对Barnes中士不名誉的爱情告白的困惑上。我们从法院里面的人身上得到了许多不同的反应，而我们的推特上收到的反响则快要爆炸了 – 而关于公众意见是否会支持Rogers队长出人意料的出柜行为，这一点还不够清晰。很多人认为冬兵在做证时所做出的相似表白无非是想要更多的获取大众同情。而此刻，词条#赦免他和#反对赦免都传遍了全世界 – 不管陪审团作出什么样的决定，那都会让很多人不高兴 – 等等 – Shauna,看起来在法庭里正在发生什么。是的，我想陪审团们回到庭上了。  
_  
  
  
  
                                                                    。  
  
KRILL:陪审团的女士们先生们，你们是否达成了一致的决议？  
  
陪审团团长：我们是的，法官大人。  
  
KRILL:请上前一步，陪审团团长女士。  
  
陪审团团长：在美利坚合众国诉James Buchanan Barnes一案中，所有关于被告背叛美国政府的指控，我们认为被告人 **无罪** 。  
  
 _【骚乱】_  
  
陪审团团长：所有被告关于对美国人民实行恐怖活动的指控，我们认为被告人 **无罪** 。关于被告被指控犯下六十三起不同的谋杀罪，我们认为被告人 -  
  
 _【停顿】_  
  
陪审团团长： **无罪** 。  
  
 _【沸腾】_  
  
  
  
                                                                  。  
  
 **联合新闻** @AP  
爆炸新闻：James Buchanan Barnes从所有指控中脱罪   apne.ws/1as8Uoz  
  
  
  
  
                                                                  。  
  
收信人: Nat [01:28]  
他没事了。  
  
  
  
  
                                                                  。  
  
 **too good for you** @carterings  
他脱罪了他自由了，谢天谢地  
  
 **commando #8** @ahowling  
詹吧唧看起来就像他都无法相信这一切是真的  
  
 **boy from brooklyn** @rogerthat  
哦该死队长刚跳过了大门  
  
 **commando #8** @ahowling  
@rogerthat 谁能去责怪他呢，他们都等了这•么•久。  
  
 **too good for you** @carterings  
他们是不是要  
  
 **commando #8** @ahowling  
@carterings 他们都还没有给詹吧唧打开手铐  
  
 **commando #8** @ahowling  
@carterings 哦。我•的•天。  
 **  
boy from brooklyn** @rogerthat  
所以。这一幕出现了。pic.twitter.com/1afs8WEx5p  
  
  
  
  
                                                          。  
  
 _画像: 自由人James Barnes_  
作者 Eileen Winters  
  
今天早些时候，James “Bucky” Barnes，又称冬兵，从所有的指控中脱罪。在揭示了Barnes先生在九头蛇手中遭受了深重的痛苦并被强逼成为一个活生生的武器长达几十年的事实之后，审判裁决，尽管令人惊讶，但比起庭审开始的时候的情况，显得没那么出人意料。  
  
当Barnes先生走出法庭，他看起来要比他在作证时，描述那些让人颤抖的折磨虐待的状态要好得多。他的脸上有笑容而眼睛则看着Steve Rogers队长一人，他儿时的最好朋友以及辩方的主要证人。庭审的第二天就出现了Rogers先生感人肺腑的爱情宣言，而Barnes先生则回以深情。Rogers先生此刻正牵着Barnes先生的手 –被视作为武器并在庭审期间被移除了的左手。看看现在的这一对，真让人难以相信东南高速和三曲翼大楼都毁于他俩的恶斗。  
  
Barnes先生和Rogers先生双双拒绝媒体的采访 – “他需要休息，”Rogers先生坚定的说，手臂环抱Barnes先生的肩膀像盾一样保护着他的伴侣。 “吃顿好的，还要和将近七十年没见过的家人好好聊聊。” 当Natasha Romanov开车过来的时候，Rogers先生将Barnes先生引入后座，一只手还放在他的后颈上。  
  
他们没有评论那张病毒一样播散开来的照片。在裁决宣判之后，Rogers跳过大门将Barnes先生拉进一个吻，一名听众拍下了这一幕并将照片上传到了推特上。原推特很快就被删除了，但照片的拷贝却还在传播并似乎不会从网络上消失。有些人已经开始说这张照片 是“奇耻大辱” 并要求指控为不雅照，但其他人则非常高兴。  
  
“他们已经相爱了这么多年，你可以从他们的身体就看出来，”Stephanie Katz说，一名来自弗吉尼亚大学的视觉艺术学生如此说。“我觉得我们的国家进步到允许他们得到这一刻，这是件好事。”  
  
请在NYTIMES.COM上阅读更多。  
  
  
  
  
  
* Wendy's 为美国一家连锁速食店  
  
  
  
全文完  
  
  
后记：请喜欢这文的gn一定要去原作为作者点kudos和留言，喜欢图的gn去两位画手妹子原博点赞和留言！！！  
  
  
  



End file.
